


人间地狱

by 7with9



Series: 正义领主 [2]
Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人体改造, 双穴, 双龙, 尿壶, 尿道调教, 性暴力, 手术切除, 抹布, 灌肠, 犬交, 轮奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7with9/pseuds/7with9
Summary: 当他臣服，正义领主却有了新的想法





	1. 橘子

**Author's Note:**

> 试水文，存在ooc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人体改造

卡尔将布鲁斯放在了平台上，平台抵着臀部里那根翻搅不已的巨棒，那种异样的感觉让他发出的声音由疼痛变得渴望。液体从布鲁斯的身体中流出，濡湿了整个翘臀部。  
  
绑好了布鲁斯的双臂，卡尔又取了镣铐将布鲁斯的双脚分别锁在床头两侧，他用棉绳小心地用缠绕住布鲁斯的春囊，然後将棉绳分成两股往後拉去，分别绑在了布鲁斯的双脚腕上。这样一来，只要脚上稍稍挣扎，便会拉扯住布鲁斯的春囊，带来别样的刺激。  
  
接著，卡尔又在布鲁斯的脖颈以及双臂上各自加了一个皮质的项圈，然後再将项圈上连接的绳子捆绑在了床头，以此固定住对方的上身，使之不能轻易挣扎动弹。  
  
抚了抚布鲁斯近来有些消瘦的面容，卡尔用口撑将布鲁斯双唇分开至最大的程度，然后一丝不苟地将里层装满了棉絮的小棉布袋往布鲁斯口中塞去。柔软的棉袋几乎充满了布鲁斯整张嘴，对方是怎麽都不可能从里面吐出来的。  
  
布鲁斯的双脚无意识地轻轻扭动，感到春囊的拉扯，分身也开始跟著挺立。  
  
卡尔拿起了已经消过毒的小剪刀，拖着布鲁斯发硬的男物，用剪刀剪开了布鲁斯春囊上柔嫩的肌肤，将圆润的玛瑙塞了进去。  
  
将玛瑙放到适合的位置之後，卡尔又将数颗细小的珍珠埋在了布鲁斯的皮肤之下，到时候待布鲁斯伤好得差不多了，那麽他随意捏弄对方身体内的活珠，都会给布鲁斯带去无限的刺激与快乐。  
  
卡尔拿起细针用线将布鲁斯被剪开的皮肤慢慢缝合在了一起，布鲁斯只是安静地让卡尔抱着，似乎连语言能力似乎也一并丧失了，眼睛空茫地望着前方不知名的地方，象个无声无息的娃娃。  
  
拨开了布鲁斯前额的碎发，决定开始对布鲁斯进行改造：“我会给你做一个小小的手术，在你的肠道内植入子宫，这样，你就会有我的孩子了。”  
  
做雌性化手术和欲望无关，假如他在布鲁斯的身体里射精让人受孕，把精液射进入的过程中，布鲁斯可能感受不到快感，只有痛苦。  
  
可这都是必须的，为了一个能够继承神明血统的孩子，这都是必须的。  
  
等布鲁斯再次醒过来，疲软的阴茎安静地缩在胯间，原本是红透发紫的精巢，如今也变成了肉粉色，阴茎和蜜穴之间，却多出了一个女性的花穴。  
  
两根手指贴在粉嫩的初花上，那是处于囊袋之下肛门之上的位置，布鲁斯的女穴有完整的外阴唇和内阴唇，卡尔在稚嫩敏感的花核里植入了一种类似硅胶一样的物体，让花核的大小看上去就像大拇指一样。  
  
手指夹着娇小可怜的外阴唇分开又捏紧的揉弄，敏感的女穴汨汨流出透明的液体，手指屈起用第二个关节夹住被揉得发红的外阴往外一扯然后放开，阴唇回弹到原位上还肉乎乎的颤动着，“啪”的一声汁水飞溅。  
  
“看……多么淫荡的身体，这么快就湿了。”卡尔手指划过花穴入口轻松的言语着，指腹时轻时重的摩擦着穴口，让着磨人的情欲再次飙升，“你瞧，这里的颜色透着粉白的可爱颜色，用不了多久，它就会因为过度的玩弄和摩擦变成熟红色最后变成黑色，包括下边同样粉嫩蜜穴。”  
  
用手扒开布鲁斯的花穴，粉色的肉洞不断有透明的水丝流出来，如同水母一般不停地轻微开合，甚至可以看到粉红色的肠道内壁在蠕动。  
  
穴口被搓揉的更加敏感了，不需要插入任何东西，单是一刻不曾停止的情欲就已经让它们肿得硕大发硬，霪水源源不断地从乳口涌出，从大腿内侧流下。  
  
手指转动了几下，那原本柔软的内壁居然痉挛起来，死死咬住手指不肯放开，布鲁斯弓起身体僵硬在床上，穴口突然涌出大量的液体，瞬间浇湿了卡尔的整只右手。  
  
“光是这样就潮吹了？”卡尔惊叹一句，没想到这次的效果会这么好，这已经是非常敏感的身体了，这种轻微的触碰都能掀起一波高潮。  
  
他不禁压了压布鲁斯的下腹部，顿时，一股还没流干净的清水混杂着蜜穴里无休止分泌着的淫液从屁洞涌出，顺着他轻微抽搐弯曲的修长圆润大腿流落。整个淫洞不需要碰触，只需要一点儿绮念便能肿胀勃起，鼓成一个小包。  
  
卡尔的手指只是来回碾过花核，时不时在穴`口按压，也不捅进去。布鲁斯感到身体内部非常空虚，越来越痒，肉红色的两片荫唇肥厚湿润，饱满发光。  
  
卡尔只是轻轻抚摸着他的穴周，然后摸到粉嫩的花唇瓣，手指突然插进了最外面一点点，没有深入：“这也是你的一部分，在我看来，能让你得到快感，让你快乐，让你满足的东西，都是好的，这无关你的性别，而是你的身体本身。”  
  
小小的红色肉孔中，乳白色的浓稠阳精缓慢的溢出，里面细小的肉孔处正在吐出透明的滑腻蜜汁。卡尔却坏心地加快了速度，两根手指玩弄着花穴红肿的穴口，那不断分泌蜜汁的花穴实在诱人，又没忍住在穴口小小地戳了几下，对准后插了进去。  
  
和他想象一天的一样湿滑温暖，紧实，充满弹性，插到一半便被层层媚肉给缠住：“看来你真的很想我插进来啊。”布鲁斯双腿之间那有别於正常的部位的花穴正不断的流出透明的粘稠液体，颠颠的滴落些许淫液。  
  
“这是我最棒的杰作，它像你一样完美，布鲁斯。”卡尔低头舔了舔卡尔颤抖的眼睑，抚摸著厚实的阴唇，修剪的整整齐齐的指尖恶意的扣挖著穴肉，引来布鲁斯一阵颤抖。体内的异物明显的进进出出，带出更多液体，淫乱的流水声刺激的布鲁斯紧闭双眼。  
  
“位置好像有点偏下了，果然还是高一点靠近性器会更敏感。”身体在这样的玩弄下已经早早的有了感觉，火烧一般的闷痒从粘稠的下体充斥布鲁斯的全身，仿佛内脏都被羽毛瘙痒一般，大量分泌的激素让他更加饥渴。  
  
卡尔伸出右臂，触摸著布鲁斯的因为被唾液打湿而膨胀的棉布，而被充挤变形的脸颊，“你瞧，你现在已经真的不算是人了。”


	2. 柚子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 既然已经成型，那便享用早餐

布鲁斯在昏迷中依旧蹙着眉，身体轻颤，像一只被雨浸湿的白鸟。  
  
他无法不颤抖，因为他的身体正受着最为严密的桎梏。一条白绸勒过薄红的双唇，将一根玉势抵在红舌上，插透了柔嫩的喉管。嫩红的乳孔中，墨玉小刺尽根没入。雌雄两处尿孔，各填着一枚小指粗的玉塞，一圈薄薄的红肉艰难地翕张着，将玉塞吮得濡湿一片。  
  
无法外流的尿水与淫液，以及不断灌入的精水，将他雪白的小腹撑得高高隆起，皮肉接近半透明，形同怀胎七月。  
  
卡尔把布鲁斯半抱出来，打横放在膝上，一手直接探到雪臀间。嫣红的蜜穴如牡丹花芯般外翻着，嘟出一圈水淋淋的红肉，一根通体漆黑的玉势被吐出了半截，正随着呼吸微微颤动着。  
  
“怎么还没含化掉？”他语气虽然温和，两指却抵着玉势，毫不留情地一顶，红腻湿滑的肠肉浑不受力，如蚌肉般张开一线，只听哧溜一声，便将玉势吮到了深处。  
  
布鲁斯的身体一颤，发出了一声微弱的呻吟。  
  
身体吞吐惯了男人的阳物，内部滚烫滑腻到了极致，哪怕是在半昏迷中，也会腰身缓摆，蜜穴翕张，用肠腔柔柔地含吮硬物，不知不觉间，就会将玉势吐出体外。  
  
但这小小的自渎手段也是不被允许的，卡尔手中握着一段柔软而光鲜的狐尾，顶端缒着一团犹带毛刺的软骨，不过拇指大小，湿漉漉的，极富弹性。布鲁斯的蜜穴只是微微一张，便将那团软骨啜了进去，软刺弹出，将肠穴牢牢卡住。  
  
布鲁斯闷哼着，腰身颤动，肠穴翕张，却始终无法排出异物。乍看起来，一只雪臀肥软浑圆，两手难抱，润白如新剥的荔枝，几乎能淌下露水，嫩红的股沟间，赫然夹着一条湿漉漉的犬尾，随着他的动作来回晃动。  
  
意识昏昏沉沉的布鲁斯下意识地将发顶抵在卡尔的胸口上，任由他捉着犬尾把玩，被拉扯到了痒处，还会打开双腿，以湿红的肠穴主动套弄。  
  
卡尔笑了一声，一手揽着他的腿弯，迫使一条长腿屈起，露出嫣红的雌穴。穴眼温顺地翕张起来，夹弄着进犯的手指，顺势插入两指，抵着娇嫩的软肉，触到了一层湿滑的软膜。  
  
卡尔的手指粗暴地扩开那口软穴，湿漉漉地拧转一圈，旋即握着布鲁斯雪白柔软的腰身，往自己胯间一寸寸按下去。那只晶莹软嫩的雪臀被挑在粗黑的性器上，轻轻地扭动着，白肉颤动，显然是受不住了。  
  
女穴勉强绽开，随着卡尔挺腰的动作，嫩红的花瓣猛地一翻，鼓鼓囊囊地裹住了龟头，交合处淌下一缕鲜血，沿着雪白的腿根缓缓滑落，像是一朵被粗暴地插出花汁的牡丹。星星点点的血迹四溅开来，连囊袋上都沾了一点。  
  
旋即被他用手指抹去，涂抹在布鲁斯雪白的后腰上。  
  
布鲁斯醒来的时候，两条大腿间都是湿漉漉的淫液，衬着他白晃晃的肌肤，分外活色生香。卡尔肆无忌惮地打量布鲁斯，从雪白赤裸的腿，到柔滑如脂玉的腰线，胸口上两点肿胀的乳首嫩如樱桃颗，蒙着一层明晃晃的唾液，露出晶莹剔透的淡粉，此刻正因情欲的煎熬而俏然挺立，让人恨不得以唇舌肆意挑动。  
  
被强力春药折磨了半夜的布鲁斯现在神志不清，只想要大阴茎，两个肉穴小嘴饥渴的开阖着，小小的，蠕动着，里面溢出透明浓稠的淫液。  
  
只觉得乳头不可抑止地发涨，下面也开始不受控制。布鲁斯难耐地紧贴过去，轻微地在卡尔胸口磨蹭。卡尔推了推布鲁斯示意他躺下来，然後拉开精壮的双腿，一手抚摸着还在沉睡的柱体，一手伸进布鲁斯的口中玩弄着他的舌头。  
  
粗壮的阴茎巨根一下抽出肉穴，只留一个硕大的男型在入口处，没等布鲁斯反应过来，又梦的一下狠命干了进去，直插肉穴最深处的淫核。卡尔的巨根阴茎每插一下，都发出扑哧扑哧的声音，过多的霪液随着阴茎的抽送被爆出体外。  
  
布鲁斯平坦的小腹处不断鼓起大男型的形状，卡尔性器上环绕的青筋粗大症结，随着勃动的性器也像有生命似得跳动着，已被肏的敏感无比的媚肉，畏惧又似贪婪的紧紧裹着炙热的大阴茎，使大阴茎把他摩擦的更加敏感。  
  
被卡尔禁锢着，白嫩的臀部被一根黝黑的大阴茎不断的肏进肏出，大阴茎带出一股股滑腻的霪液，随着囊袋的拍打，发出噗嗤噗嗤，淫靡的击打声。  
  
肚子上不断隆起的性器的形状，布鲁斯以为这次真的要被干死了。卡尔像永无止境的打桩机般啪啪啪啪啪的撞击着布鲁斯的肉穴，毫无疲意，大块的肌肉迸张乣结，大汗淋漓，化身似有无穷力量的凶猛野兽，豆大的汗珠从刀刻般的脸颊滑落，滴在了布鲁斯俊美的脸颊上。  
  
早已被干的四肢无力的布鲁斯再也支撑不住，呻吟声中已经带了一丝哭腔，瘫软在了床榻上，任由身后的卡尔胡作非为。蓄满精液的卡尔的囊袋大的吓人，也重的吓人，早已被卡尔撞击的麻木的股间依然感觉到了那股不同寻常的重量。  
  
“嗯……嗯……啊……”布鲁斯喘息不止，渐渐没有了力气叫喊屋里只剩下噗嗤噗嗤的抽插水声，和啪啪的肉体撞击的声音，还有厚重的喘息和被卡尔大力撞击，撞的支离破碎的呻吟声。  
  
卡尔抱着布鲁斯的腰，紧紧压上布鲁斯挺翘的臀肉，像条大肉虫似的大阴茎紧紧插在那烂熟多汁的骚穴内，紧紧的顶着淫核内的嫩肉，发了狠劲的研磨。被磨的狂乱痉挛的肉穴吸力强劲，紧紧裹缠着大阴茎，缠的大阴茎又陡然胀大了一圈、  
  
大男型变的像岩石般坚硬，狠狠磨着淫核内的嫩肉，淫核被大男型撑的越来越大，肉壁越来越厚，快感也积聚越来越强烈。  
  
被禁锢着的布鲁斯蓦然嘴巴张的大大的，白皙好看的身子剧烈的颤栗了几下，被绑住的玉茎射不出来，胀成了深红色，只溢出了不少黏腻的清液，刚被他肏到艳红的蜜穴此刻细微的开阖着，里面还不断的往外淌着浓白的精液.  
  
在刚被干过的蜜穴和性器中间，有两瓣肥厚的花唇，卡尔掰开花唇，露出艳红嫩肉保护着的花穴，细细的一条缝，已经流出了不少霪水和精液的混合物。  
  
抱起布鲁斯，从背后以把尿的姿势把布鲁斯抱了起来，缠着青筋的粗壮阴茎一刻也未曾离开过布鲁斯的嫩穴，硬邦邦的黑紫色大阴茎不断在白嫩的臀间进进出出。嫩穴很小，被大阴茎撑的很开，几乎快要被撑爆了。  
  
扶着抽搐的平坦小腹，不断的哀鸣抽搐，身子被卡尔炙热的巨根不断的贯穿，失神的面庞布满汗水，泛红的也眼角也溢出了生理性的泪水。  
  
卡尔一面亲吻着被挑逗的大腿直打颤的布鲁斯一面占取那些粘滑的淫液，涂抹到蜜穴上，意乱情迷的布鲁斯低头看向卡尔的手指，立刻明白那些被用来润滑用的液体是什麽。  
  
卡尔拔出自己的性器，抬起布鲁斯的一条修长的大腿，对准花穴，雄腰一挺，粗壮的性器破开肥厚嫩肉，用力的狠插进去，又湿又紧的花穴里面嫩肉肥厚，像无数张小嘴样吸着卡尔怒涨的巨屌。  
  
卡尔就着插入的姿势来了个大翻身，把布鲁斯背对着自己放在床上。虽然并不怎麽喜欢这个姿势，因为无法看到被自己占有时那种失去自我淫荡的摸样，但是不得不承认这样能更深的贯穿那泥沼一般不断吸吮着自己性器的蜜穴。  
  
卡尔一个挺进便撞的布鲁斯扑到在床铺中，无力的攀附着被子，大张的嘴里泄露出无数呻吟尖叫。无意思的摇晃着腰迎合着後方猛烈的攻击，被抬高的臀部被撞击的红通红的。卡尔居高临下的看着痴迷在性欲中往我的卡尔，舔了舔嘴唇，缓缓的抽出性器，然後用力全部推了进去，顶的卡尔，只能睁大了眼睛无声的大叫。  
  
红红的肠肉随着他的进出而蠕动，即便抽离，蜜穴依然无法闭合，只能像呼吸一般无力的轻微开合，等着又一波撞击的来临。似乎还觉得不够，卡尔一手用力的上下抽动着布鲁斯已经坚硬的和铁块一般的性器，一边腾出手伸进同样在收缩的花穴，一次性伸进三根手指，配合着後方的频率，手指模仿性器抽插着花穴。  
  
前前後後几重快感冲击，刺激的布鲁斯直翻白眼，嘴角的唾液越流越多，无意思的摇头整张脸全被唾液已经顺着腹部留下来的精液淫水打湿。  
  
布鲁斯紧紧的夹着卡尔玩弄他阴蒂的手，骚穴里不断涌出蜜汁，卡尔的手指向下滑过他敏感的阴蒂，摸到那浓稠的滑腻蜜汁，又滑回来，当做润滑不停的按摩摩擦他敏感的淫核和阴蒂，阴蒂高潮也能让他得到暂时的缓解。  
  
布鲁斯战栗着在卡尔的怀里到达了高潮，蜜穴喷出了一大股淫水，卡尔骂了他句骚货，弹出紫红色可怕的性器，那前端有婴儿拳头大，足有20公分的长度对初体验的女花来说是可怕的刑具。  
  
穴口遭遇极限扩张发出的惨叫，未经扩张的窄小穴口根本进不去巨大的性器，被挤得慌的卡尔只得拔出头部都进不去的阴茎，抓过准备在旁边的假性器直直捅了进去。这是一根只有两公分宽度的入门级道具，但是却有30公分的长度，裂帛般强行捅穿恶趣味的卡尔给布鲁斯移植的处女膜。  
  
血和润滑穴腔的体液混合着从穴口流出，纤长的假性器深入到*殖囊的入口，那是比花穴还要敏感百倍的隐蔽区域，恍如柔软的蚌被活生生撬开并无情蹂躏。卡尔松开假性器把手掌覆盖在布鲁斯略微隆起的小腹上，卡尔可不管布鲁斯崩溃没崩溃，把花穴略微捅松了，就换上了自己可怕的凶器。  
  
那肉穴绷得紧紧的，因超载而发出咯咯声，穴口撑得呈现半透明的颜色，像尺寸过小的保险套一样紧紧箍住卡尔的男物。卡尔被过窄的穴勒得也不舒服，双手扣紧那窄腰就是一顿横冲直撞，布鲁斯悲惨地嚎哭，身体像被从中间劈开。  
  
腰部一用力，带得孽根往里狠狠一凿，“啪”地一声，卡尔两颗卵蛋拍打在了布鲁斯臀部上，性器毫不留情地一插到底。布鲁斯又叫了出来，但这次的叫声没有一丝情欲，是痛苦的尖叫。平时紧密贴合的肉壁被粗大的性器狠狠分开，疼得布鲁斯全身肌肉绷紧，挺立的玉茎一下子就软了下来，大口大口地喘着气流泪。  
  
卡尔发狠把软成一摊烂泥的布鲁斯整个婴儿把尿一样托起来，站在床上狠狠地碾磨着倔强的囊口，布鲁斯健康的躯体重量完全压在拖着他膝弯的手和结合处，囊口被磨得厉害的布鲁斯呜呜哭叫，这比他被激光枪洞穿烧焦了血肉还要厉害的痛苦。  
  
卡尔抽出未尽兴的性器，上面滴滴答答全是布鲁斯穴里出的水，连黑色的丛林都被浸得油光发亮，似乎能拧出水来。  
  
布鲁斯眼里带着哀求，他的穴火辣辣的疼，大阴唇和小阴唇都肿的有原来两倍高像血红色的馒头。  
  
“布鲁斯，你看你多淫荡！”卡尔的话仿佛一柄利剑，直刺布鲁斯心中最柔软的地方。  
  
是的，无论被怎样对待，嘴中说出的都是最下贱的淫词浪语。  
  
身体不断被打开被进入不分地点和时间，交错的鞭痕或者欢愉过后的痕迹总也遍布在蜜色的肌肤上，就算是满面泪痕却依然摆动着腰胯乞求被填满被占有，红肿的蜜穴蠕动着分泌出过多的汁液贪婪的吞吐一切插进来的东西，手指、假性器、阴茎。  
  
“如今，你也沦落到晾着屁股任人肏干，比娼妓还淫贱啊。”  
  
布鲁斯紧闭双眼，因情欲而嫣红的嘴唇无力地张着，吐出一截红蕊般的舌尖。晶莹的涎水失禁般淌下去，牵着透明的银丝，恰恰落在嫣红肿胀的乳尖上，黏上一层半透明的薄光。他浑浑噩噩，只知道身体里又热又烫，被捣弄得彻底，发出滋滋的淫靡水声。  
  
他被这酸胀弄得又痛又难耐，下意识地伸手去摸自己的小腹。果然有活物似的东西一下一下顶弄着白腻的小腹，他蹙着眉，用手捂住，那东西更是翻江倒海起来。说不上是极乐还是极痛，那酥麻感一浪高过一浪，几乎让他错觉自己正虚悬在云上，四肢百骸都融化了，只有一只娇嫩的性器接受着无尽的肏弄。


	3. 芒果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 听说过阴阳酒壶么

屋顶垂下了一根绳索，一个泛着银光的金属制品坠在绳尾，金属制品形状如同一个弯勾，勾的底部膨胀出三个表面光滑的圆球，圆球从上到下依次变大。道具的另一头则是一个圆环，被绳索牢牢系住。  
  
布鲁斯的脖子里被套了一个皮制项圈，颈后的部位同样延伸出一天绳索，也系在了道具的圆环上。布鲁斯被卡尔抱起来，面朝床分开双腿，然后那个涂了润滑剂的金属顶端圆球就被慢慢塞进了他的身体里。  
  
“唔……嗯……”  
  
冰凉的圆球缓缓推入体内，布鲁斯忍不住发出了几声闷哼。第一个的大小还算正常，从第二个圆球开始，后穴就传来了满满的胀痛感，穴肉被缓慢推开的感觉让人头皮发麻，布鲁斯的双腿紧绷，直到直径处过去，才勉强松了一口气。  
  
但他没有放松太久，紧贴的第三个圆球又开始撑开了他的穴口。布鲁斯呼吸愈发急促，声音里也带上了明显的鼻音。  
  
当身后那颗直径三指多粗的圆球塞进来时，布鲁斯被抱得更高了一点。在他看不见的地方，被蹂躏到艳红的后穴已经悄悄合拢，只露出一抹冰冷的银光。  
  
肛钩被塞入体内之后，由于过大的直径和三个圆球的数量，在还没真正开始使用之前，就已经给布鲁斯带来了十足的压迫感。  
  
绳索经过了完美的测算，等卡尔松开手时，含着肛钩的布鲁斯只能勉强站立着。由于肛钩本身的构造和绳索的牵扯，他身体的大半体重都压在后穴内肛钩的三个圆球上，让布鲁斯初时还没有感觉出严重，等五六秒之后，叠加的压迫感就鲜明地展现了出来。  
  
后穴的肠壁何其敏感，连一点微弱的动作挪移都能轻易感知，更不要说是直接的升温刺激。细嫩的穴肉紧紧含裹着过粗的肛钩，在此时被肛钩表面的温度直接接触，生出了针刺一般的痛感。  
  
体重的加持让柔嫩穴肉的烫来得更加难熬，布鲁斯的身体都抖了起来，双腿无法控制地痉挛着，已经无力再分担多少压力。他的指尖已经捏得发白，无法抑制的湿意顺着眼角滑下去，如此凄惨的模样却让他卡尔的兴致愈发高昂。  
  
布鲁斯逃不开，连身体的重量都在帮助实施刑罚。他的脚尖已经完全失去了力度，全身的力度都压在体内的肛钩之上，他在束缚里胡乱的挣扎着，甚至带动绳索旋转了半圈。  
  
“呜、呜啊……嗯……呜……”  
  
布鲁斯含糊地泣叫着，根本无法顾及自己到底发出了多幺诱人凌辱的声音。他的眼睛已经失去了焦距，身体如同一张紧绷的弓，汗水打湿了光裸的肌肤，整个人如同一副完美诠释力与美的传世画作。  
  
而在此时，卡尔也不可能让他只被这幺简单的吊着。  
  
经历了反复被撩拨又被迫压抑下的长时间折磨之后，布鲁斯的性器已经到了随意摸弄几下就能勃起的地步，卡尔像奖励宠物一般摸了摸布鲁斯汗湿的侧脸，慢慢把一根中空的导管插入布鲁斯分身顶端的细嫩阴茎中。  
  
布鲁斯忍不住从唇间泄出一声呜咽般地泣叫，后穴也在刺激之下猛得收缩了一下。微微开合的尿道被重新捅开，脆弱的尿道内壁被导尿管以不容抗拒的力度摩擦着，布鲁斯痛苦地咬住下唇：“呃啊……唔……啊……”  
  
插进深处的导尿管捅开了布鲁斯膀胱的入口，过长的深度给他带来了不小的压力。  
  
但很快，意识微微有些恍惚的布鲁斯就察觉到了一阵刺骨的凉意，布鲁斯的整个身子都抖了起来。  
  
引起布鲁斯如此强烈反应的，是被从导尿管中灌入的冰凉液体。冰冷的液体被直接灌入了敏感脆弱的尿道和膀胱里，极致的痛楚非常人可以忍受，从腹部深处传来的刺骨冰冷如同细密的银针，一下一下地扎在膀胱内壁的每一处角落。  
  
痛到极处的冰冷反而在体内引发了一阵火烧般的灼痛感，布鲁斯的整个下身都抖得厉害。含着灼热肛钩的后穴急剧收缩着，如果不是已经被肛钩肏到乏力，布鲁斯此刻早该就被激的翻滚着挣扎起来了。  
  
一袋液体灌入之后，被冻麻的膀胱也渐渐出现了一些饱胀感，从尿道蔓延到膀胱的冰冷一点点敲击着敏感的内里，体内生出的强烈刺激与痛楚，让布鲁斯第一次生出了想要用昏迷逃避痛苦的念头。  
  
小腹的冰凉刺痛和后穴内的高热形成了极为鲜明的对比，冰火两重的刺激让布鲁斯只觉自己身处炼狱。偏生此时，身前的卡尔却又拿出了一袋四百毫升的灌肠液，布鲁斯连指尖都颤抖了起来，脸上的痛苦分明可见。  
  
第二袋冰冷的液体被灌入时，阻力明显比刚才大了许多。卡尔分出一只手来按在布鲁斯的小腹上，在变得柔软的那处使力按揉着，逼着布鲁斯发出哭泣般的呻吟。  
  
“啊、痛……呜……！呃啊……呜嗯……”  
  
布鲁斯的视线已经被水意模糊，无法抑制的呻吟断续流出，导尿管的设定只允许液体单向进入，从装袋内挤出的液体只能进入布鲁斯的身体中，无法逆向流出。等到他手里冰冷的液体所剩无几时，布鲁斯整个人已经像是被从水里捞出来一般。  
  
胀起一个轻微弧度的小腹被修长的手掌覆住，卡尔开始了耐心的按揉动作。原本紧致平坦的腹部此刻因为内里大量的液体变得更加紧绷，摸上去的手感如同上好的缎料，足以令人爱不释手。  
  
“呜、呜啊……！嗯……呜……啊、啊啊！”  
  
布鲁斯简直像一个因为超负荷而坏掉的性爱玩具，连每次的含混呻吟都逐渐微弱下来，除了身体本能的痉挛，其余能给出的反应都愈发削弱。  
  
后穴的反复碾磨让饱受蹂躏的肠壁变得更加敏感，盈满液体的性器却因为强烈的尿意无法勃起。因为过多的液体而被胀到外翻的肚脐被指腹慢条斯理地按压玩弄着，被牵连的膀胱传来明显的酸痛。  
  
隔着皮肤都能感觉到的冰冷在体内时刻不停地折磨着布鲁斯，下体传来的持续疼痛让布鲁斯的身体都不由得颤抖起来。  
  
卡尔将管道抽出，布鲁斯的阴茎像吸满水的海绵湿滑地胀满管道。随着啵的一声，尿液和稀薄的精液淋淋沾湿了卡尔的手。  
  
在痛呼声之后，布鲁斯的性器被卡尔用尿道按摩棒慢慢捅开，回抽插着。  
  
未勃起时已经存在感十足的阳具在几次摩擦之后已经开始变硬胀大，最娇嫩的地方被捅开后，似乎被当成另一个洞，按摩棒插到一半时，呼吸逐渐急促，经受着如此折磨的的布鲁斯终于低声叫了出来。  
  
脆弱的尿道和身体内部最敏感部位传来的刺激让布鲁斯实在不堪忍受，从尿道和体内孕囊中传来的疼痛和快感一点一点蚕食着他的理智，他的声音因为刚刚的过度喊叫而微微有些沙哑，浓重的鼻音夹杂其中，只能让听到的人欲望更盛：“呜……”  
  
“别怕。”卡尔伸手按住了布鲁斯的腿根，握着他性器淡淡道：“这个按摩棒，你以后可是每天都要戴着。”布鲁斯的面色霎时白了下来，他有些难以置信地看向卡尔，似乎要从人脸上找出一点开玩笑或是收回这句话的迹象。  
  
他下身处的折磨还在继续，尿道按摩棒的棒身上长出一个个明显的突起，把细嫩的尿道嫩肉每一寸都磨得红肿。当性器内插入的尿道按摩棒肏进最深处，尖锐的闷痛和膀胱括约肌被捅开的恐惧让不由得抖了一下。  
  
解下肛钩与绳索的连接之处，卡尔抱着布鲁斯将他放倒在了台子上。双手反绑在背后，双腿分开抬起，把脚踝扣在了从墙壁延伸出的束环中，把人摆成下身大敞的模样。  
  
然后他拿来了几罐还冒着热气的咖啡，煮沸过的咖啡即使在晾过片刻之后仍留着高温，若是直接装在不隔热的杯子里，恐怕连用手端起杯子都会觉得烫。  
  
如今这些液体被直接灌进敏感至极的花穴之中，棕色的液体从穴口汩汩灌入，灼热液体在内里不断翻涌，刺痛的感觉立时让布鲁斯的眼睛很快变得湿润，他像是实在无法忍受却知卡尔不会因为他的哀求而停下，只能自欺欺人地闭上了眼睛。  
  
原本就被灌满液体的膀胱，连同如同容器一般盛放着咖啡的小腹，让布鲁斯腹部胀起。  
  
依旧保持着被灌入大量热烫咖啡的微胀小腹透过皮肤微微传出些暖意，覆在其上的手掌缓慢地按揉打转，被撑出一个弧度的柔软小腹手感更佳，只消不时使力向下按揉，就能给人带来更深的痛苦。  
  
大量的热烫咖啡被接连灌入体内，高温的液体被堵在了花穴内，在这样严苛的对待之下，布鲁斯已经无法克制自己的声音，他的性器也已经完全勃起，却因为按摩棒没有办法射精。但即使如此，白嫩茎身依然直直挺立着，艳红的顶端还渗出了一点湿润的痕迹。  
  
心理和身体的双重刺激令赤裸对折的身体不住颤动，布鲁斯呜咽一声，穴口难耐地翕张着，脚背绷成了一条流畅的直线。  
  
“这么喜欢被虐待吗？”  
  
卡尔取来一个白色蜡球塞进布鲁斯的花穴中，因为有之前液体的润滑，很轻易就被吞了进去。直到用玉势将蜡球入布鲁斯的体内，迫使蜡球很好的顶在他的宫口处。  
  
因为内里流水的关系，布鲁斯能感觉到蜡球的融化，而融化下来的液体好像自发地就粘粘到了他的宫口上，并且随着融化的液体越来越多，除了会溢到子宫里面甚至还会将他的整个穴腔都涂满。  
  
微微泛起的炽热，让他的穴腔更为敏感，分泌出更多的液体。布鲁斯起初只是觉得内里因为放了那个东西后，除了异常炽热之外，倒也没什么，可是随着时间推移，那种热逐渐的变成了刺痛和麻痒。  
  
穴腔内的蜡球逐渐溶化，溶化后的液体布满了他整个敏感的肉壁，难以忍受的搔痒，让他忍不住扭动，可是全然不够，即便他能感受到蜡球的溶化，但是蜡球的体积却丝毫没有减少。  
  
而且时常还会出现一丝震动，有的时候他都怀疑是不是自己太渴望被侵犯，而产生的幻觉。不过随着时间的推移，穴腔内的震感越发的明显，以至于，布鲁斯不得不加紧穴口，来承受这突如其来的快感。  
  
饥渴了的身体，在这样的震动下得到了前所未有的快感。几乎是瞬间，敏感的宫口被不知是什么的东西吸住，力气很大，让布鲁斯忍不住叫出了声，他想把它弄出来，可是完全没有办法，他的手被绑住，想将那个东西挤出去，却意外的将它吸的更紧。  
  
“唔……”眼泪不受控制的流了出来，被折磨的花穴几乎红的异常，一开一合的急促收缩着，一波又一波的筋挛让他蜷缩起了脚趾，即使布鲁斯咬紧下唇不愿发出示弱的叫喊和哀号，卡尔也可以从他近乎抽搐的剧烈颤抖中得知他的痛苦。  
  
卡尔笑了一声，解开布鲁斯的脚镣，将他翻成了伏趴的模样，布鲁斯被迫屈服地塌下腰肢，翘起了自己的臀部，分开的双腿间，垂荡着他已经涨红成青紫的性器，看上去异常淫糜。  
  
卡尔在红酒倒入瓷盆里中，针管抽满后用顶住布鲁斯的蜜穴，绕开了肛钩金属的位置，开始往里面挤压。  
  
水柱从针头喷出，钻进了布鲁斯的身体，布鲁斯轻哼一声闭眼忍耐着。  
  
一管肯定是不够的，卡尔直接又加了两管，等到第四管的时候，布鲁斯的身体内里已经有了很多酒水，往里注射的时候，会有酒液从蜜穴里喷出来：“这么快就憋不住了？”卡尔嘲笑他，“不要夹那么紧，夹紧了针管进不去了。”  
  
卡尔笑着用手指抚摸着布鲁斯的蜜穴：“这就是针管和灌肠器不同的地方，灌肠器的导管可以塞进你蜜穴里，一直捅到括约肌里面，很容易就灌水进去，而针管就难多了，你既要夹紧不让水流出来，又不能太紧让针管进不去。”  
  
他并没有把针管全都塞进去，而是只有去掉针的针头，针头还没有小拇指粗，想要夹住它又不漏水可不容易。更何况还有依旧在发烫的肛钩，以及漏在外面又一指粗的金属。  
  
从第六管开始，几乎是灌进去一半就会喷出来一半，布鲁斯根本就收不住了，只能从喉咙里发出委屈而愧疚的呜呜声，布鲁斯埋头在双臂之间，脊背高高的拱起，细瘦的腰背中间，鼓起脊椎的骨突，口水止不住地从布鲁斯的嘴角溢出，甚至沿着他的下巴滴落。  
  
卡尔的手在他背上轻轻抚摸着压下，布鲁斯的腹部可怕地高高隆起，就像是怀胎七八个月一般大小，就连肚皮上的青色血管和其中流动的血液，都清晰可见。


	4. 乌梅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 酒壶倒酒

布鲁斯的手腕脚腕和脖子被五个金环牢牢的固定在餐桌上，强迫他维持着俯趴的姿势，双丘高高撅起，就像是一只待烹的青蛙。他的整个阴部都被塞得高高鼓起，没有一丝缝隙，恐怕连空气都难以钻进去。  
  
连续灌肠和洗尿道折磨得布鲁斯只剩下大张着嘴流口水的力气，而蜜穴和雌穴里的持续刺激让他的阴茎僵直肿胀，即便有按摩棒顶在穴口，隔一段时间那未被封死的花苞也会抽搐着溢出的液体，宣告着他几乎是处于无间隙的高潮之中。  
  
长时间的扩张让这两个洞难以完全密合，一张一合间，肠道与阴道里的媚肉几乎要被吐出来：“自己把阴道和蜜穴里的东西拉出来。”  
  
布鲁斯痛苦的呜咽了一声，感觉到那在肠道与阴道深处堵住满肚子液体的东西实在是埋的太深了，尤其是阴道里蜡球，有一半其实已经伸到了子宫里面，像是穿衣服时无法钻过领口的头，被牢牢的卡在身体里。  
  
可他不得不按照卡尔要求控制自己的肉壁，让它们能够排出严严实实堵在自己体内的异物。  
  
过了十分钟，布鲁斯已经早已是汗流如瀑，但那两串东西只是更加销魂地摩擦着他淫荡的肉壁，让肠道与阴道里产生大量淫水，只往外拉了一点点距离。然而这种细微的摩擦便激起的巨大快感让他情欲大动。  
  
布鲁斯已经头晕目眩，几乎要晕过去了，他大大地喘着气，发出便秘一般的呻吟。他的蜜穴与雌穴里也是淫水决堤，在他的身下流出了两摊水洼。  
  
湿淋淋的金属在充血而鲜红的穴口处，闪闪发着水光，呈现出极为淫靡的色彩。然而这肛珠实在是太大了，布鲁斯憋足了劲，蜜穴里的那一枚不断的收回吐出，随着他的双丘前后起伏，渐渐有了被排出来的迹象。  
  
“嗯……哈啊……”随着一声浪叫，穴里的巨大肛珠伴随着一大滩淫水与绯红色酒液露出了第一颗珠。而那映红的花穴，随着清脆的掉落声，一直堵在穴口的性器，掉落在了他的脚下。  
  
卡尔开始火上浇油地用手去按他鼓得像个球的腹部，每次一按，布鲁斯只觉得浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩的痛苦，无奈尿就是排不出去，嘴里倒是会吐出一大股水。他在痛苦和快感中大脑都快被挖空了，只懂得不停的求饶。  
  
布鲁斯实在是憋不住尿水了，手指挑开湿黏的花唇，捏着鼓胀的蕊珠，开始自亵。纤长雪白的手指没进去，被裹在湿滑紧致的红肉里，发出黏腻而含混的水声。  
  
他被调教了这么久，早就知道直奔敏感点而去，每次在潮喷的瞬间，卡尔都会恶劣地“嘘”一声，让他精尿齐喷，好趁机责罚这只随地失禁的骚狐狸。  
  
敏感点埋得很深，宫口附近的软肉尤其肥厚，湿红的褶皱层层堆蹙，蠕动推挤如红帛一般，指尖总是湿漉漉地滑过去，如同在脂油中捞蚌肉一般，怎么也触不到那一点要害。  
  
他打开双腿，捉着修长的手指，一寸寸破开缠绵湿滑的穴肉，直抵到子宫口，一点坚硬的指甲刮着宫口肉环，带来锋利的酸痛，忽地一勾，直直抵上了软肉，戳到褶皱中，高速振动起来。  
  
肿胀坠出的两片淫荡肉唇与充血红肿褶皱晶莹的蜜穴之间都像长了尾巴一般垂着两个水当当的直径足有十公分的异物，珠子的顶端不断滴着他体内产生的淫水。  
  
卡尔将头埋在了布鲁斯的腿间，他瑟缩的穴口被唇舌堵住，用粗糙舌苔舔过湿润穴眼，棕色的液体与红肿穴口对比出情色意味十足的反差，随后又被男人的唇舌舔去。滚烫的咖啡此时仍保持着大半的温度，一些来不及阻止咖啡顺着股沟向后流去，又有一部分顺着会阴流淌到红肿不堪的性器根部，让布鲁斯大敞的下体更显出一片淫糜的狼狈。  
  
体内的咖啡热度仍旧保持良好，舌尖碰触时只觉真的如同品尝温热饮品一般。因为穴里尚未挤落的拉球与已经被咖啡烫肿了的薄肉，舌尖颇费了些功夫才挤开柔嫩红肿的穴肉向里探入。  
  
灵活舌叶卷带出些许液体，被舌面碰触的红肿穴肉因为这粗糙的摩擦而不住收缩着，反倒像是急不可耐地夹着男人的舌头一般，在不住的挽留着。  
  
在舌尖无法触及的内里，穴眼深处尚且藏着更多的液体。不顾人挣扎，卡尔直接用双唇裹住那已经红肿到鼓出一圈的穴眼，像是吸食一个瓶口一般，用力吸吮出了内里的香甜乳液。  
  
明显的吸吮动作让后穴内仍旧保持着高温的液体不断向外流去，早已被烫到麻木的内壁重新出现了火烧一般的灼烫感。布鲁斯崩溃般的低声哭叫着，这种过分羞耻的对待一次又一次的刷新着他的承受底线。  
  
布鲁斯像是一个人形的液体容器，又像是一个没有生命气息的物件，只是被这样对待着，他却生不出了不该产生的快感。卡尔并不满足于只是舔吻与吸吮，他便开始用坚硬的齿列去剐蹭那红肿柔嫩的穴口软肉。  
  
“呜啊——呜，呜嗯……”  
  
布鲁斯很快因为这冷酷的对待而重新落下泪来，他呻吟中的鼻音已经浓重到可以挤出水来。不安地向后缩着想要逃开从穴口传来的痛楚与快感，布鲁斯的退意尚未完全实现，就被卡尔衔住穴口旁一小块软肉用牙齿研磨起来。  
  
低泣和喘息始终未停，受痛而不断收缩的后穴如男人所愿一般开始加速挤出内里的咖啡，唇舌的动作再股间传出“啧啧”的淫靡水声，落在安静室内更让人觉得面红耳赤。  
  
穴口一圈微肿的嫩肉已经都被卡尔咬过，布鲁斯的声音因为过度的哭叫变成了彻底的沙哑，这时候卡尔拿住后穴的与花穴中的异物，突然发力，猛地向外拽——  
  
“啊啊！！！！！！！”  
  
抬高的双丘疯了一般的摇晃起来。随着异物被急速的拉出，摩擦阴道与肠壁的感觉，让布鲁斯产生了席卷全身的快感，随着他的蜜穴和雌穴再次剧烈收缩伸展，两股来势汹汹的液体如同泄洪般狂喷而出！  
  
他的蜜穴里喷出了透明的红色液体，像是喷头般划出弧线。而雌穴里像女人撒尿般噼里啪啦喷出一道棕色的液体，香味更加浓郁。  
  
这些红酒与咖啡中还混合着布鲁斯喷射这些东西的时候因为强烈的刺激而分泌出的淫水，淫水与红酒混在一起难以察觉，但是在咖啡中就呈现出难以融合的透明色。高高隆起的肚子渐渐的恢复了平坦。  
  
射完这些液体他已经奄奄一息地瘫软下来，卡尔把布鲁斯固定着的手松开，把他整个人提了起来。布鲁斯没有半点力气地瘫软在卡尔身上，而卡尔的手臂横在布鲁斯腰间，只是稍稍一用力，布鲁斯滑腻的腰肢便会颤抖着，渗出晶莹的湿汗。  
  
等到卡尔终于赦免一般地拔出了布鲁斯阴茎中的按摩棒后，刻意控制的排尿过程又给布鲁斯带来了另一种折磨。  
  
把尿一般把布鲁斯抱起来，卡尔把对方的修长白皙的双腿劈叉一样分得很开，稳稳托着布鲁斯的骚臀，上下颠簸，小穴里的尚未流干净的咖啡随着不断分泌的骚水，湿哒哒地滴在了地面上。  
  
卡尔走到一面全身镜前，猛地一拍布鲁斯的嫩屁股：“睁开眼睛看看，你多骚多浪啊！”  
  
镜子里面布鲁斯全身翻红，大张着双腿毫无羞耻感，穴外还沾满淫液，正一滴一滴连成串往下掉。看着镜中的自己这幺淫荡，布鲁斯的花穴再次收缩了起来：“连蜜穴都湿了，真是骚，是不是连后面也想被人操。”  
  
被恶意恰住的出口，使得灌入的液体只能在压力增大时才能流出，以至于布鲁斯只能费力收缩小腹才得以将液体断续排出。而卡尔故意调整了方向，恶劣地开始挤压着布鲁斯鼓胀又脆弱无比的膀胱。  
  
布鲁斯顿时过电一般抽搐起来，激荡的激流反复涌起，不过一时，下身便如溪流一般淋漓喷射著，如同憋了日久的失禁一般，身下都因此而湿透得几乎滴水了：“嗯、嗯唔……嗯、唔……！！”  
  
卡尔的手从臀瓣滑到股间，下面的蜜穴也湿得一塌糊涂，有从上面流下来的骚水，也有那个部位自身分泌的液体：“尿吧。”  
  
布鲁斯精神一振，身体先他的意识一步，没有任何犹豫的就那么尿了出来。  
  
这一泡尿尿了足有几分钟，布鲁斯早就不记得自己上一次能这么自在地尿这么多尿是哪天了，被调教的这些天，最难受的不是随时会被肏干，而是被控制着排泄，不能自由地排泄，让他彻底沦为一个玩物。  
  
布鲁斯看着镜子里的自己，感受着自己被尿一点点包围，不知怎么，忽然觉得阴蒂发酸，肉穴里的空虚感蔓延全身。  
  
等被体温捂热的微凉液体泄出大半时，布鲁斯已经几乎陷入了昏迷。


	5. 山楂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔想要让给这场游戏增添些别的趣味

布鲁斯被关进了地下室的铁笼里，铁笼极其低矮狭窄，站立不得，甚至连坐也坐不下。他只能窝着身子匍匐在地，屈膝趴在地上，那种像母狗一样的姿势，甚至比那更加的谄媚，用小臂膀垫着下巴伏着，将臀部高高的抬起。  
  
卡尔拍了拍布鲁斯的头，赤裸着身体双手反绑于背后，以跪伏的姿态被禁锢在地上，颈上的项圈将他的头低低地锁在地面上，双腿张到极限，被固定于笼子两侧的皮质束带里，雪白的臀瓣间一抹艳红，正在手指的扯弄下闪着淫糜之色。  
  
卡尔大力地挖弄着，那个紧致的小穴在他的摧残下变了型，露出了里面鲜红色的媚肉。  
  
坚硬冰凉的金属物被粗暴地插进蜜穴，痛得布鲁斯一阵颤抖，接着更为难以忍受的剧痛从身后袭来，他感觉整个肠道都被撑开了，冰冷的空气灌入腹中，巨大的恐惧感几乎将五脏六腑都冷却了。  
  
苍白的臀缝间一只闪着寒光的扩张器深埋其中，原本隐秘的菊蕾被残忍地撑开了一个大洞，因反复灌肠而湿淋淋一片的腔壁，随着急促的呼吸不安地微微痉挛。一束灯光打了下来，将甬道内部巨细无遗地展示给台下的看客们。  
  
耳边听到轻微的水声，然后便感到什么黏黏滑滑的东西被丢入了自己敞开的蜜穴，更加可怖的是那东西还在剧烈弹跳着向身体更深处蠕动，布鲁斯尖叫着不停地挣扎起来。  
  
“别害怕嘛，只是一些可爱的小泥鳅而已，会让你很舒服的。”卡尔用一根竹签拨弄着，片刻那条泥鳅便扭动着钻得看不见了。  
  
更多不停蠕动的泥鳅被倒了进来，扩张器随即被抽走，穴口迅速合拢，将那一大团恶心的动物困在了狭窄的甬道中。  
  
“呜呜呜呜呜——！”肠道内满胀蠕动的恶心感觉让布鲁斯疯狂地尖叫了起来，他浑身不停地剧烈颤抖，拼命地扭动着身躯却丝毫不能摆脱困境，更让他感到绝望的是那些不停蠕动的生物随着他那被刻意摆放出来的姿势，慢慢滑动着钻入体内更深的地方，他几乎快要被这种恐惧和恶心逼疯了。  
  
一条来不及滑向内部的泥鳅从紧缩的穴口钻了出来，在卡尔脚边痛苦地扭转着。  
  
“找不到归宿的小东西真是很可怜呢，让我帮它们去到它们该去的地方吧……”卡尔淫笑着抚弄着自己的性器，将之抵在了布鲁斯湿淋淋的蜜穴上。  
  
坚硬的欲望毫不留情地直插而入，一部分泥鳅被挤了出来，更多的却直接被捅进了肠道深处。  
  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜——！！”布鲁斯绷紧了身体去承受那一次又一次猛烈的撞击，原本细小的鳞甲因着这剧烈地捣弄不停摩擦刺激着娇弱的肠壁，不多时丝丝缕缕的鲜血便沿着苍白的大腿流了下来。  
  
“真是太舒服了！”卡尔喘息着，越来越猛烈地贯穿着身下的躯体，丝毫不去怜悯几乎已经痛得发不出声音只剩颤抖和喘息的布鲁斯。  
  
直到整个蜜穴在剧烈的抽插下已经完全麻木，几近虚脱的布鲁斯才感到深埋体内的巨物颤抖着释放。  
  
卡尔并未抽出已经瘫软的分身，他仍沉醉在对方体内享受着高潮过后的余韵，在那滑腻柔软的肠壁包覆下，他的分身清晰地感受着那些小活物的挣扎与摩擦，细软的甲壳带来的刺痛让他感到一种病态的舒适。  
  
“太棒了……”卡尔微微喘息着，突然嘴角露出一个邪恶的笑容，“我该谢谢这群销魂的小东西……它们此刻恐怕、恐怕无法呼吸了吧……很好，我来帮帮它们……”  
  
一股热流灌入体内，瞬间便充满了整个肠道，那些奄奄一息的小泥鳅跃着在突然注入的液体中恢复了生机，横冲直撞地折磨着伤痕累累的肠壁。  
  
卡尔直到布鲁斯的小腹鼓胀得如同一个孕妇，才将水管抽了出来。失去了阻力的液体顿时从穴口倾泻而出，先前被塞进去的小泥鳅也一条条钻了出来。  
  
像是发现了新的乐趣，卡尔扯弄着布鲁斯的蜜穴，将那些奄奄一息的泥鳅反复地塞进去，灌水，乐此不疲地看着痛苦不堪的布鲁斯羞耻而绝望地将那些小东西排出来。  
  
然后卡尔飘到了空中，示意AI打开一旁的铁箱子。  
  
感觉到有什么东西在身旁动了动，映入眼帘的是满地的蛇。  
  
这些墨绿色带着花纹表皮的蛇，碗口粗，恐怕有好几十条，都与他一起被放在一个透明的大容器里，此刻正盘绕着他，幽幽地吐着信子，顺着笼子，顺着布鲁斯的身体慢慢攀爬到了更高的地方。  
  
突然间，布鲁斯感觉到双丘上一疼，原本就在不停流出淫水的蜜穴骤然大力收缩几次，突然痉挛红肿起来，让一圈褶皱看上去像是石榴籽。接着整个穴内瞬间变得红艳艳的，每一次张合都吐出高温的热气，顺带卷出一大股的透明黏液，屁洞张得更大了。  
  
一条蛇又毫不留情地咬上了他雌穴外的阴唇。雌穴里的那根按摩棒已经取出，因此卡尔都能看到布鲁斯雌穴里高潮不断的样子。此刻被这么一咬，布鲁斯整个人鲤鱼打挺一样地抖动了一下，啪地瘫软下去，只剩下双丘来回摇动。  
  
他的花瓣被蛇这么咬过之后，立刻肿成了之前的两倍大，看上去像是一块肉肠般鲜美可口。这蛇还不放过他，又是一口咬他花瓣前端的阴蒂！  
  
布鲁斯一声惨叫，下面的两个洞和上身的奶孔里齐齐喷射出液体，又是一次绝顶高潮。但惟独阴茎里不能射精，让他在高潮中又伴随着莫大的痛苦。  
  
这些蛇开始争先恐后地往他屁洞与雌穴里钻。吱溜一声，布鲁斯仰着头长长的叫爽，两条蛇塞满了他的肠道与阴道。一条蛇的蛇头已经闯入他的子宫，另外一条则蹭着他的前列腺。很快，他被束缚着的阴囊又涨大了一圈，看上去稍微一碰就会爆出精液。  
  
被两条巨大的蛇挤压着腹部，加剧了布鲁斯的尿意。他想夹紧腿，但是没有力气，只能松弛地呈现出大张双腿的习惯性模样。  
  
就在这样的情况下，这些蛇却盘绕着他的全身，摩擦着他每一寸肌肤，深入他身上每一个可以进入的洞，包括他的嘴巴——就连鼻孔，都被两条小蛇给钻入，使得布鲁斯在窒息中不断干呕。  
  
没给他休息时间，卡尔拍了拍手掌，紧接着粗热的喘息阴暗处传来，一只半人高的黑犬快速的进入布鲁斯的视线。这条黑犬看上去很有兴致，见到布鲁斯，口水便止不住地流了一地。  
  
黑犬把布鲁斯双腿掰开成一字型，伸出舌头去舔布鲁斯的下体。湿滑滚烫的舌头一下子就包裹住了布鲁斯的整个下体，像是穿了条内裤一般紧贴着。布鲁斯被舔得喊爽，噗嗤噗嗤的淫水没完没了。  
  
粗糙的犬舌顺着铃口直舔而上，仿佛饿犬投胎一般，尽情地享用布鲁斯下体各处糊糊答答的难得美味！粗而长的舌头带着蒸腾的热气，细致舔上布鲁斯分身，时而裹起卷紧，时而又略带些试探的轻咬触碰那因为惊惧而软瘫下来的软肉。  
  
不多时，舌头爬上茎根之处，整个兽口包裹着囊袋，仿佛要咀嚼吞噬一般，尽情舔弄。  
  
原来这头犬早受过训，轻易不会咬人，牙齿也尽用软棉包裹起来，然而毕竟力大、粗糙，犬口稍有阖上，便给布鲁斯的下体带来非同一般的压迫感。巨大的哈喇子顺着分身直流而下，狼狗的舌顺着囊袋向下继续舔弄，花唇被强硬地重重舔开，柔顺而无力地被迫向两旁展开，小珠处被蕴含着巨力的舌尖反复肆虐。  
  
不同於人类的触感及力度，更带出万分诡异的感受。  
  
“你看，你不过是一只畜生，一只和狗交配的畜生。”卡尔说的漫不经心，却字字敲在了布鲁斯的心头，“不，你还不如一只畜生！”  
  
待到下体一一舔净，那犬继续向下，开始舔弄尚插着玉势的前蕊，粗糙的爪子自然而然地压服在布鲁斯滑嫩的大腿处，带着倒刺的狗舌伸进蕾穴中，由于紧张和恐怖而发抖僵硬的会阴被舌头抵上的瞬间，无法言喻的恐怖感袭向布鲁斯。温热而柔软的舌头表面充满无数的突起，在回转着舔弄会阴的同时微痒的麻痹覆盖上胯间。  
  
狗的舌头象是已经习惯起来了一样往复在因勃起了变硬的会阴上，一边包裹住缩小的阴囊，一边滚动，象是要花穴里的皱褶全部伸展开一样地舐弄着。被兽舌上的突起物刺激，早就空虚难耐的布鲁斯涌起一股无法言喻的快感，后背不由自主的抬高以方便野兽的爱抚。  
  
嘶吼渐渐低落下来，只有下体随着不断的被舔干、再湿润而抽搐着……  
  
布鲁斯可耻的垂下头，映入眼中的物体使他屏住了呼吸。背后狗的勃起，是与大型犬类相称的粗而长。从毛发中突出来的刀刃通红，与人不同的是男型并不很膨胀，前端是光滑并且尖锐的。  
  
那个已经完全变得湿湿嗒嗒仿佛射精后的濡湿，和形状结合在一起，只能另人联想到凶器。如果那样的物体撞击的话，身体将会变成怎样？  
  
直到满面泪流早已干涸，布鲁斯喃喃地哀求着：“不要，求求你，不要了……”张大的眼睛无助地望着卡尔发出了哀鸣。  
  
“好了，应该差不多了！”突然舌头被抽了出去，布鲁斯的花穴好象还在张开着一样，寒冷的空气抚触着肠壁，因为即将高潮却被放置到一旁的身体感觉象是要烧起来，想要平静下来但双丘的深处不由自主也产生阵阵波动。  
  
只要想到自己因为狗的舌头而弄的将要射精看，和凄惨混合在一起反而使布鲁斯渐渐涌起了兴奋感。  
  
布鲁斯以为他不会再有卑贱的反应了，但在那根畸形的怪物映入他迷蒙的视野里时，他才明白他有多天真，那根本不是正常人能接受的东西。狼兽的性器和人类不同，它勃起後会从腹部的皮毛下探出来。  
  
但在那根畸形的怪物映入他迷蒙的视野里时，粗长的尺寸快比得上小臂了，那个黑紫色的性器头大得简直离奇恐怖，雄壮的茎身上也布着密密麻麻的小倒刺，根部的两个囊袋也硕满可观。  
  
他的双腿被黑犬再次按在它阴茎中间，巨大的力量开始把他往下按。布鲁斯感到那个恐怖的龟头顶在他的雌穴口，摩擦着想要进入，又是惊恐又体会到了莫大的快感。  
  
原来那个龟头摩擦着他肿大的阴唇和伸出来的阴蒂，爽得他阴道内收缩不断，淫水瀑布一般地往外喷，像是浇汁一般很快浸湿了黑犬的阴茎。  
  
布鲁斯颤抖着闭上眼睛，感受着黑狗的雄根在他的小穴上滑动，然後对准在他的肉缝中间势不可挡地插入。狰狞紫红的狗性器噗嗤一声猛地插入冒水的嫩屄，不待布鲁斯反应，立马狂摆公狗腰，用性器撞击那被操得艳红肿胀的小嫩屄。  
  
阴茎狠狠地一寸寸挤了进去，布鲁斯的雌穴被一点点的撑大到不可思议的地步。很快他的腹部便隆起了黑犬性器的形状，像是怀胎十月一般大小。  
  
比人类还要粗大狰狞的狗性器快速地在股间进进出出，每一下的撞击都让布鲁斯的腰被顶得一阵酸软，布鲁斯饥渴的扭动腰部把狼狗的性器吞入得更深。  
  
阴茎渐渐进到身体深处，布鲁斯的手脚乱舞也只是徒增自己的负担。当雌穴最后涌出一大股阴精之后，整个穴口找不到一丝缝隙，全部埋在了黑犬可怕的杂草丛中。撑得满满的雌穴鼓了起来，一点儿水也流不出来了。  
  
黑犬低吼一声，在布鲁斯的身体里适应了一会儿，开始嚎叫着冲刺。巨大的力量像打桩机一下一下奸淫着布鲁斯被撑到极限的雌穴，每一下都冲到了子宫最深处，每一下都摩擦着布鲁斯极度敏感的阴蒂。  
  
现在就算不用爪子固定，布鲁斯已经被钉在了这根巨大的阴茎上。他四肢都剧烈地痉挛着，伴随着黑犬的抽插而前后晃动。  
  
薄嫩的穴径被挤开成不可思议的尺度，布鲁斯的眼瞳呈现血色的猩红，夹容住攻占其中的怪物仿佛连它的搏动都能清晰地接收到，他的脸庞几近扭曲，那种折磨压迫得他的大脑都感到闷窒，一匹狼兽性器操进了一个人类男子的身体：“啊——！”  
  
布鲁斯的身体随着黑狗的抽插顶弄而摇晃，浪叫更加尖锐，每一回的抽出都带出一大片淫水，不仅染湿了大腿根，底下的地面同样浸满了黏稠液体。动物雄伟的硬刃完全嵌顿入布鲁斯的下体，布鲁斯的臀部就跟被钉死在黑狗的下腹似的，第一部分精液并没有多少效果，畸形的茎头在他的体内搅动，他的内部好像已经被破坏殆尽了。  
  
每一次进出时狼茎上的倒刺都犹如尖针在刮他的肉道壁，划上了一道道伤痕。布鲁斯抬头看着正在看戏的卡尔，声音虚弱：“好疼，真的好疼…呜…要裂掉了……”  
  
他被束缚着的阴茎和睾丸更加紫涨，痛苦地不能够释放。他的蜜穴则被雌穴里巨大的阴茎挤得闭合了起来，却仍是有节奏地吐出一滩滩淫水。黑犬开始继续用爪子玩弄他的胸部，让他的上半身抬起来冲着所有的观众射奶。  
  
布鲁斯惨白的脸上到处都是液体，他的舌头也伴随着抽插一吞一吐，吐出来的时候口中也吐出一大滩唾沫，洒在自己怒耸的胸部上，银光闪闪。  
  
野兽的喘息和止不住的哀求谱成了一首欲曲，响彻着的是掠夺和血腥的音符，划上了一道道伤痕。蜜穴火烧火燎的痛楚，让布鲁斯的脸色一片惨白，冷汗沿着额际滚落，他的肉道似乎要被肉棍给磨穿了，流出了不知道是蜜水还是精液的东西，那根染血的茎一次次把他的小穴捅得深陷。  
  
从未获得过的美妙蛊惑了黑狗，它的注意力全放在身下承欢的雌兽上，布鲁斯渐渐软下的身躯让它误认为他的臣服，它更畅快地享受着交配的乐趣。  
  
它的注意力全放在身下承欢的雌兽上，性器插入时将他穴口的肉唇也轻微地带了进去，茎头捅到他的子宫口了才後退，迅速抽撤又把他的肉唇掏翻了出来，每一下都是狠击他穴心的弱点。  
  
“啊，啊，啊……”布鲁斯空洞的眼神望向右侧的镜墙，每一下都是狠击他穴心的弱点。　　下体尖锐的剧痛让他有种被捅烂掉的错觉，那面镜子里赤裸裸地影映着他的丑态。他那样低贱地翘高着臀部让一只黑狗在後面侵犯，在黑狗身下被顶得狂乱摇晃的他显得那麽凄惨，每一下都是狠击他穴心的弱点。  
  
黑狗却还顾自在他的雌穴内的弛聘，把他的肉道捣腾成符合它尺寸的肉洞，搅得就算是痛觉都木然了，黑狗却还顾自在他的雌穴内的弛聘，它还凶悍地一再狠戳，直到布鲁斯缩紧了全身的肌肉急剧地抽搐！  
  
性器受到肉壁前所未有的挤压，黑狗激亢地昂首长啸，下一秒就陷入癫狂地插捅着布鲁斯的嫩穴，狗茎擦刮着他柔韧却伤痕累累的阴道壁。  
  
“啊啊啊──”布鲁斯立即失声痛哭，他像疯了一样挣扎起来，可那茎头则利用内有的倒三角形的性器骨卡住他的穴口，狼茎擦刮着他柔韧却伤痕累累的阴道壁，他的下体根本就被撑定在了黑狗的雄根上，不管怎麽摇动都没法把它驱离，只能狼狈地接受狼兽的第二次射精。  
  
“不要──！”  
  
黑狗前肢牢摁着布鲁斯，黑狗的後腿不住地向前蹬，布鲁斯宫颈的肉壁也紧密地吸啜住它肉冠的颈沟。它在这样至高无上的享受里达至顶点，第二次射精很短暂，但在将几道热流射到卡尔的体内，则要进行第三次射精。它的腰臀朝前死命地顶压，接近残酷地把根部的精囊也嵌入布鲁斯的雌穴内！  
  
“啊──！！”喉咙里挤出的破碎的惨叫，狗的腰臀朝前死命地顶压，布鲁斯的穴口被迫吞进了那两个膨大的性器球体，他瞪大的黑瞳在闪动几下光彩後便失去了焦点，脖子上的血管涨得通红，“啊啊啊──！”  
  
狗在一次交配中共要射精三次，为了确保雌兽能受孕，第三次射精会把雌兽的蜜穴堵住防止精液逆流，而这样的酷刑饶是意志再坚定的人也承受不了。  
  
终于他感到肚子里面那根巨棒陡然涨大了一倍，几乎要把他的子宫戳爆一般，那个巨大龟头上的马眼一张，汹涌的精液喷泄而出。  
  
精液毫无止境的涌进布鲁斯的肚子，渐渐的布鲁斯的肚子大得有如即将临盆，然而黑犬没有停止射精的迹象，精液仍然在继续灌入。布鲁斯被烫得乱叫，同时感觉肚子像是要爆炸一般，一股巨大的力量把他往外面拔。  
  
原来是高速冲入的精液已经没有地方可以去，便像是喷气一般从布鲁斯的雌穴里喷了出来。黑犬的阴茎稍微抽出一点儿，布鲁斯的身体便被射精的力量冲上了半空，雌穴里喷出的巨量精液让他的人划出一道抛物线，栽倒在地。  
  
一番折磨下来，布鲁斯已经面如死灰了，黑狗却开始了长时间的射精，大量的狗精犹如熔浆一般滚烫，第三次射液逆流，它们络绎不绝地冲涌进了布鲁斯脆弱的内部，全部囤积在他的蜜穴中。虚弱的身体跟随着黑狗的强有力的射精不住地抖颤，它射出的精液悉数进入他的腹中。  
  
布鲁斯看着自己用已经变得淫秽的身体去满足着那些畜生的欲望，在那只用前爪撑着他的腰身，不断的以那兽类硬长的粗壮的抽插下，而感到纵欲的欢愉，他甚至在配合着动物黑色毛发在他的臀瓣带来的触感而下意识的做着回应的律动。  
  
意识逐渐变得迷蒙，痛苦变得得模糊，在最终那些狗精多到将他的小腹灌得鼓大了起来。  
  
当黑色的野兽离开他的身体，在他人类的甬道内射入牲畜滚烫的精液时，完全是种做为性奴的本能，他染着汁液的蕾口被自己强迫紧紧的缩了起来，尽量趴下身，抬高着颤栗的后庭，一滴也没有让那些肮脏的东西流出来。


	6. 杨梅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔终于要得到他想要的了，于是母体就不在得到他的关注了

布鲁斯再次醒来时，发现自己赤裸裸地睡在一滩浊精里。蜜穴失禁般收缩着，一颤一颤地吐出白液。精水沾满了他的后臀和腰身，大腿上的甚至都干涸了，结成了白斑。他撑着手臂试图坐起来，后臀刚一触底，就发出一声闷哼。  
  
布鲁斯捂着下腹倒在地上，眼神涣散，就像是一个被折断了四肢的玩偶一般的躺在精液中微微抽搐，尽管胸口还在微弱的起伏，仍像是死了一般。雪白的大腿不停抽搐，整个人都被精液糊上了一层浆糊，好像是被强力的胶水黏在地上一般。  
  
他的下身的蜜穴因为被连续的操干而变得松弛，花穴也软趴趴的张开着，洞里不断的流出羊水与血水的混合物，汇聚在他所躺着的精液沼泽之中。透过松垮的穴口还能看见里面不断抽搐蠕动着的绛红色肉壁……  
  
已经得到了孩子的卡尔，理所应当的将注意力全部转移到了这个有着他和布鲁斯血脉的孩子身上，对于母体他并没有分出太多的经历。又或许正是因为这个孩子汲取走了母体大多的颜料，他已经看到了母体注定的结局。  
  
布鲁斯失神的眼眸半阖着，恍惚间看到眼前黑影瞳瞳，一个个赤裸着上身，露出壮硕结实的肌肉的男人，站在他的周围。看到那些男人胯下一个个直立着的硕大威猛的性器，布鲁斯的身体下意识的开始分泌出滑腻的肠液。  
  
布鲁斯的身上很快贴上来好几双手，肆意的抚摸他的身体，这种全身上下布满了手的感觉让布鲁斯头皮发麻。大腿、臀部、身体的每一寸皮肤都被无数双手侵犯过，连蜜穴也早被掰开，露出深红的穴口，手指在里面粗暴地抠挖着，带给布鲁斯的只有阵阵刺痛。  
  
布鲁斯只觉得身体越发燥热，仿佛有一把无名火在胸中燃烧，身体里就好像有无数只虫不断地往里钻，越来越痒，他只能不断地收缩着穴口来试图缓解这一瘙痒的感受，可结果却是徒劳，反倒让穴里的液体顺着肠道流了出来，湿漉漉的，沿着大腿的弧线缓缓向下。  
  
被卸开的下巴让他长时间张着嘴，过多的唾液便顺着下巴蔓延出来，透明的粘液划过下巴的皮肤，让他充满了情色的气息。  
  
“才摸了两下就流水了呢，骚得像个女人一样。”男人听着布鲁斯发出呻吟，抓住布鲁斯的头发让他坐了起来，把布鲁斯的头扯向自己下体，好让自己勃起的性器打到布鲁斯的脸上，“就这么想被男人操吗？”  
  
像是不满足似的，男人让那根散发着腥臭的巨物在布鲁斯的脸上反复磨蹭了几下，透明的前液蹭在了他浓密卷翘、有些不安的不断颤抖的睫毛上。  
  
“舔！”他用手扯着布鲁斯的长发向那里拉近，那里体毛浓密，体味也十分重。布鲁斯没有反抗，只是乖乖的贴过去，很辛苦的含住这巨大的阳物，卖力的用舌头舔弄起来，讨好似的用柔软的舌面拨撩着那根性器顶端狭窄的小孔。  
  
被强逼口交，布鲁斯却不敢反抗，只好张口含着男人腥臭的性器，努力吸吮，像条狗一样跪在地上用口服侍着男人。脸颊被那根粗长的巨物戳的微微鼓起，布鲁斯用柔软的小舌头吃力的讨好着嘴里的那根巨物，努力吞咽着龟头不断溢出的苦涩前液。  
  
卡尔之前的调教起到了很好的作用，虽然内心作呕，却知道该如何最大限度的讨好眼前之人。他跪坐着，尽可能的含着嘴里的东西，还听话伸出手为两边靠过来的那两根性器撸动，整个人控制不住的颤抖着，白嫩的皮肤泛起了色情的红晕。  
  
布鲁斯的额头上溢出细密的汗珠，那里软唧唧而又湿漉漉的微微敞开着，灼热柔软的内壁像是张不满足的小嘴似的淫乱的收缩着，粉色的嫩肉配合着舌头舔弄的频率魅人的一张一合，似乎饥渴的在等待着什么把它快点填满。  
  
身体内的空虚瘙痒让布鲁斯忍不住有些渴望的小幅度扭动着腰部，这样淫荡的动作让他的屁股立刻换来了几下毫不留情的抽打：“做个合格的婊子！”  
  
敏感的上颚被壮汉的大阴茎磨擦的酥麻难耐，乳头被人用嘴大力的嘬吸着，整个乳晕都含了进去。粗糙的大手抓住他的胸部，使劲的揉捏，像是要捏爆般的那般用力，同时又嘬吸着他凸起。  
  
男人每顶弄一次，他的身体就被迫往前一弹，娇嫩的喉管裹着男人狰狞的龟头，被捣弄得像另一口淫穴。两根阳物一前一后，撞得啪啪作响，几乎将他红腻柔软的内腔视作一截滚烫的肉套子，他喉中被堵，呼吸闷窒，软喉疯狂收缩，蜜穴又被彻底捅开，成了一个嫣红的肉洞。  
  
但即便是这样粗暴的亵玩，也能使软肉抽搐着，到达干涩的高潮。  
  
布鲁斯现在一人服伺着好几个壮汉，上下的小嘴服伺着男物，两手也被逼摸抚着男物。整个人都被逼沉浸在肉欲里，他的脸上是说不出的蛊惑，失神迷蒙的双眸眼角泛红，脸颊染着情欲的绯色，一张淡色的薄唇微微开启，吞吐着男人的性器。  
  
布鲁斯无助地被男人们狎玩，全身的快感又使得他颤栗。下面的玉茎寻常大小，却跟他一样好看，嫩红的挺立着，还带着控制射精的淫具。  
  
前面的男人大力揉搓着他的双丘，后面的男人拉扯着他的樱乳乳房。还有人用手掌拍着布鲁斯双丘上的软肉，发出清脆的声响。  
  
双丘上的白肉被打得一片鲜红，怒目而张、颜色鲜艳得像是要跳出来一般，掰开两片熟透的软肉，还能看见里面鲜红潺湿的蜜穴，红艳的肠肉被手指的抽插翻出一些，由于药水的作用，变得越发软烂，还不断弥漫着骚水。  
  
看着这样的布鲁斯，男人的傲人巨物已然再度兴奋，他松松握着紫红肉柱，让硕大的男型在湿漉漉的穴口磨蹭几下。然后猛地一挺腰，没做任何停留，直接就插了进去，饱满的顶端立即用力地撬开鲜红的蜜穴入口，青筋虬结的茎身一下子肏进去了一大半。  
  
不过几下动作，男人的阳物整根没入了布鲁斯的身体，蜜穴口紧实的褶皱被紫红的阴茎撑开到极致，饱满的肉丸卡在布鲁斯挺翘紧实的臀峰间。宝刀入鞘，男人开始自在地挺腰动作起来。  
  
肠道内部像是有一张小嘴在含吮硕大的男型，阴茎稍稍一动，高热的肠壁就像在热情地挽留来者一样，层层包裹的肠壁不停按摩挤压着粗壮的茎身，小巧的蜜穴也在不断收缩，仿佛不愿意让阴茎离开。  
  
饱满的精囊拍在白皙泛红的臀肉上发出了清脆的啪啪声，布鲁斯随着男人有力的动作哑声呻吟着，双手无力松开了大腿，白皙的腿侧已经被掐出了红色的指痕。  
  
于是男人自己动手将修长匀称的大腿圈在腰间，让布鲁斯本就垫高的腰臀抬得更高，激烈的抽插侵犯之下，布鲁斯体内要命的一点一直被硕大的阳物顶端狠狠擦过。敏感高热的肠壁分泌出了大量肠液，让两人交合相连的地方响起了黏腻的水声。  
  
男人大开大合地肏干着布鲁斯，跪着被前后贯穿夹击，下面被男人们吸着樱乳，阴茎直接插进了娇嫩的喉咙，坚硬的跳动着，不断戳着喉头的嫩肉，菊心和敏感点被缠绕着粗筋的大阴茎不断擦过，撞击。  
  
以婴儿把尿的姿势抱着布鲁斯的腿窝处，让他的大腿分的极开。他骑在盛男人的阴茎上，柔美的眸子里噬骨的欲望深不见底。前面的男人抓着他的纤腰，跪在他的的股间，干着他的花穴。还有人站在床上，干着布鲁斯的嘴。  
  
抓着布鲁斯双手不断套弄自己肿胀性器的两个男人已经到了极限，握着自己的性器快速的撸动，粗喘着射了出来，滚烫的阳精流了布鲁斯一手。  
  
粗糙的大手抓着布鲁斯又白又翘的嫩臀，满足的揉捏着，布鲁斯的蜜穴里的内柔，绵软吮吸着自己的硬挺，根部还被一圈更紧的橡皮筋箍着，里面像是插不到底的嫩肉小孔，挤开的时候欲拒还迎，抽出的时候又流着浪汁的挽留……  
  
在布鲁斯肉穴里的男人嘶吼着把阳精射向了穴心，被阳精激射的布鲁斯被射到仰起前胸，战栗扭动着高潮：“嗯啊……啊！……哈……啊！……”  
  
布鲁斯被围在一群高大的男人中，只露出一点儿架在肩头的脚趾蜷起，随着身下的悍然顶弄不断颤动着。手腕从人群中间探出来，五指间沾着透明黏腻的水液，无力地委顿下来，又很快被男人狠狠攥在了掌心里，像一只逃离的白鸟，跌落在重枷之中。  
  
几个男人或蹲伏着，舔吮他水光一片的腰窝，扯动他抽搐不止的蕊豆；或掐着他的乳尖，小口啜吸淌落的乳汁，将那两枚嫣红的花苞，吮得如肿胀的樱桃颗。数不清的濡湿龟头戳刺着他红肿的臀肉，冰雪般的青年在唇舌之上徐徐绽开，一身凝脂般的肌肤近乎融化，被精水浇洗出淫艳而朦胧的脂光。  
  
男人们不断在布鲁斯的肉穴里、嘴里，身上，头发上喷射出一股股的阳精。一个接着一个的在布鲁斯的体内射精，一个刚射完，另一个就迫不及待的插进去，那些射进去的大量精液来不及流出，又被大阴茎堵了进去。  
  
等几个男人轮完一遍，挨个儿把精水射进了他红腻滚烫的子宫中，他已经像一捧落入泥泞中的新雪，双腿大张着，露出两口嫣红外翻的穴眼，大团大团的湿黏精水顺着吐露的红肉，淌到两腿之间，凝成了一张柔软而腥臊的白膜。  
  
双丘不知被人抱着挺弄了多久，饱满得两手难抱，皮肉嫣红肿胀，透出惊人的熟艳来。嫩红的股沟湿漉漉地张开，臀眼高高鼓起，张开一个儿拳大小的胭脂洞，嫩肉推挤不休，正滴滴答答地淌着浊精。  
  
雌穴被夹在腿心里，也是合不拢的，一大团脂红肥沃的肉花，花瓣外翻，足有女子手掌大小，尚未流尽的血水直从雪白的大腿间流溢出来。  
  
连续被内射，布鲁斯的肚子被射的微微鼓了起来，撑的像怀孕几月，脸上，头发上，乳房上，骚乳头上，肚子上，小阴茎上，大腿上，被男人们撞红了的双丘上，都被射上了腥臭的浓精……


	7. 柿子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 男人们决定共赏之

布鲁斯的求饶声渐渐弱了下来，他眼睛微微眯着，眼神放空，大张着腿被男人狠狠奸淫，下身鲜红的血缓缓流下来浸湿了地面。  
  
被两个高大男人夹在中间，男人的阴茎插到最深，男型对准被磨得红肿的宫口狠狠一顶，布鲁斯痛得身子一弹，像条濒死的鱼一样全身绷紧，大张着嘴，痛得叫都叫不出来了。身前的男人深吻着他的嘴，吻的他大脑缺氧，甚至没有办法思考。  
  
站着干到脚尖离地，身子只有两根干进他子宫的性器作为着力点，布鲁斯随时都有摔倒的恐惧感，因为害怕骚穴收缩的更紧，夹的男人更爽，男人被他的骚穴吸的越爽，越想干死他。  
  
布鲁斯只觉得内脏都要被顶烂了，男人越干越狠，越插越快，下身打桩的速度都超过了穴肉蠕动的速度。  
  
子宫壁被男型狠狠挤压的灭顶快感使得布鲁斯双腿完全失去了力气，膝盖一弯，颤抖着身子往下坠，却又被两根硬烫性器往上一顶，两个男人的身高都在190以上，他们的性器牢牢地嵌在布鲁斯身体内部，带着他的身子一直往上升，顶弄得布鲁斯脚尖都要离地了。  
  
被两根性器凶猛的肏到向上抬起，又紧接着落下，体重直接带着他落到了男人的粗黑巨根上，瞬间被巨大的性器贯穿。那种被人抛向空中，直接落下，穴内直接被下面粗壮的性器瞬间贯穿的酸胀痛爽感，刺激的布鲁斯大张着嘴巴什么声音也发不出来。  
  
身体的重量全都压在两根奸淫自己的性器上，又痛又爽，布鲁斯全身颤抖着，脖子猛地绷直，像天鹅一般仰起头，露出精致的颈部曲线，跟着二人操干的节奏摆动着身体。  
  
这个姿势进入得极深，蜜穴口和花穴口的嫩肉经过这么长时间的性爱，又红又肿，几乎要被撑得裂开了，那性器还使劲继续往里顶，两个男人的手也扯着穴口的肉往两边拉，好似想要连睾丸一点一点地被塞进去。  
  
同进同出地干了一会儿，又开始换成一进一出的模式，孽根对着前列腺点一个狠顶，布鲁斯身子前倾倒在男人怀里，男人顺势把性器深深地埋进娇嫩的子宫里又磨又肏，男人对准花心一个冲刺。  
  
布鲁斯被带得身子后仰臀部完全紧贴男人下体，蜜穴口一个全根捅入，挤开高热紧致的肠道插到最深处。布鲁斯两个敏感点被轮流狠狠刺激着，被干得丢了魂，像在海中失去了方向的小船，身子摇来摆去，任男人们尽情享受着自己的两个嫩穴。  
  
二人一同干着布鲁斯，两根火热的硬烫性器隔着一层薄薄的肉壁不断进出，那可怜的肉壁像是要被捅穿了似的，二人彷佛能隔着那层软肉感觉到对方性器上跳动的脉搏，这等新奇体验让二人更加兴奋，速度不断加快，房间内呻吟喘息声、肉体拍打声不绝于耳。  
  
布鲁斯两穴被插得不断流水，喷出的淫液溅得三人身上到处都是，“咕唧咕唧”的水声在房里回响，内脏都要被火热坚硬的性器肏烂了，还没缓过劲儿来，男人们又迅速用性器把他再次肏上去，紧接着再次落下、贯穿，再被性器顶上去，又落下，被贯穿……  
  
如此反复。  
  
双手被不同的人拉开，抓住它们的人把自己的性器塞到手掌里，抓着他的手上下滑动。  
  
布鲁斯扭动身体想要挣脱他们的压制，但是身体根本使不上力，一阵一阵的酥麻让他脚软，控制不住地大口喘息。  
  
布鲁斯被牢牢的禁锢着，没有办法呼吸，没有办法思考，身体被两根性器无情的干入，岩浆般滚烫的阳精像高压水枪般激射着他敏感娇嫩到极点的内脏，无休无止的激射着，被干出性器形状的肚子慢慢鼓起，不断射入的阳精撑满了子宫，却被大男型堵着无法溢出，子宫这下要被撑爆了，布鲁斯想要开口求饶，却被男人霸道的吻着，只能发出唔唔的声音。  
  
“操，他好棒，”男人使足了力气往里顶撞，“真的，他在咬我，而且他妈的越来越湿。”  
  
花壁上的嫩肉全都湿软肿大，紧密地贴合着男人的性器，不留一丝缝隙，又加上此时的体温高于平时，花穴里也更加热烫。男人被高热紧致的花穴吸得魂都要飞了，哪里还管身下人痛苦的神色，按着布鲁斯臀部就开始大开大合地操干起来：“他叫的好骚，好热好紧……太带劲儿了。”  
  
布鲁斯的双穴被男人大肆操弄着，穴口被干得一张一合，每一下的插入都操到了肠道里的深处，穴里的那股瘙痒被这般摩擦搞得越发难受，既像是挠痒，却又越挠越痒，恨不得男人能插得再深一点。  
  
男人像发情的公狗一样迅速耸动着下身，一次又一次无情地把那紧贴的肿胀花壁撕开，插入，研磨，狠狠顶弄。  
  
花穴里好像被一根烧红的铁棍在不断地抽插搅动，身体彷佛被撕裂成两半似的痛苦，布鲁斯大张着嘴喘息着，豆大的泪珠从眼眶里不断滚出来，顺着两边脸颊滑落。  
  
此刻他浑身上下都布满了被男人狠狠疼爱的痕迹，两个乳头被揪得又圆又大，红红地挺立着，轻轻碰一下就钻心地刺痛。身体上到处是男人吮吻时种的草莓和青紫掐痕，腰臀处和大腿内侧是重灾区。  
  
布鲁斯的大腿内侧被男人们插入时狠狠撞上来的下身撞得通红，花穴到蜜穴处的那块嫩肉被男人们的阴毛刮得又痒又疼，布鲁斯只觉得下身又痛又黏糊糊的，难受得腿都合不拢，大张着仍摆出一副邀请的姿势。  
  
男人们只顾着发泄自己身下的欲望，将布鲁斯身上的洞彻底操熟，性器上的青筋擦过肠壁上的软肉，长时间的抽插让花穴口处泛起了一圈白色泡沫，包裹着男人的性器和布鲁斯的蜜穴口，色情极了。  
  
第三个男人上前抱着布鲁斯，他将布鲁斯被在中间后，抬起了布鲁斯的一条腿。这次由两个男人在前後，两腿被正面对着他的男人掰开道近乎平行的角度。两具男物从前面齐齐插入布鲁斯的花穴。  
  
被干肿的淫穴里又酥又酸，里面都是男人留下的浓精，滚烫火热好似要把他的骚穴烫化了。男人开始挺动雄腰，扑哧扑哧的连根插到底，被干烂的子宫嫩穴，饱含着男人的浓浆，又开始被大阴茎无情的侵犯。  
  
两个男人一起双龙布鲁斯红肿的花穴，干出里面数个男人流下的浓精，同时被两根阴茎肏进肏出，布鲁斯更加腿软，身后是男人粗重的呼吸，和被干到发麻的蜜穴，前面是一起干他的裹满了精液的嫩红淫穴，还有另有一个男人跪在他的脸前，按着他的头，拼命的往他娇嫩的喉咙里深肏着。  
  
布鲁斯早已忘了先前的抗拒，身体不知廉耻地配合这场性事，双丘高高撅起往男人胯下蹭着，彻底放纵自己的理智去追寻最本能的欲望。  
  
周围的人看了不免瞪直了眼，有好几个已经按捺不住将抚摸起布鲁斯的男型，手掌上的老茧刺激着稚嫩，一群人里有人揉捏着他的乳头，有人抚摸着他的背部，还有人顺着他的身体撕咬皮肤，伸出舌头舔弄着布鲁斯身上的液体。  
  
细嫩的胸口被粗糙的手掌来回玩弄揉捏着，两端粉色的乳粒都被来回毫不怜惜的撕扯蹂躏得通红。  
  
嘴里的男型还在顶弄着他的喉咙，花穴传来一阵火辣辣的疼痛，蜜穴还在被反复操弄着，有了血液的润滑让抽插变得更为顺畅，可这每一次操弄对于布鲁斯来说都是一场折磨。  
  
布鲁斯颤抖着，似乎是被操得痛了，有些想要逃走似的扭动着腰部，但是他的手臂被抬了起来，两根性器磨蹭着他的腋下。粗大的性器在柔嫩的腋处来回磨蹭，把那里白皙又因为出汗有些濡湿的皮肤蹭得微微泛红。  
  
很快便有腥臭的精液射在了他的手上、脸上和发间，有人抬起了他的腿，像是帮着小孩子方便似的把他抱了起来，分开他的臀瓣，让他的小穴把之前吞进去的那根巨物吐出了大半，只剩下龟头来留在穴中。  
  
然后布鲁斯被举了起来，那个人将自己的性器也凑了过去，厚重的龟头对准他的小穴，抱着他的人松开手，他便直直的坐了下去。  
  
布鲁斯颤抖着靠在后面两个男人火热的胸膛之间，两根粗长的性器满满当当的填满了他的小穴，把他的穴口大大的撑开，几乎看不到一丝褶皱。  
  
身前的花穴被两根大阴茎强悍的冲击着，身后着他红肿蜜穴的两根性器也几乎同时深深的肏进了肠道深处，小腹上都被插出性器的凸起，肚皮瞬间诡异而淫秽地凸起一块，大量的精液被顶入腹腔内，肚子不停鼓起凹下再鼓胀。  
  
布鲁斯眼前此时白蒙蒙的一片，花穴被肏得已经完全打开，无力的承受着阳物的进攻，就连那子宫口都被肏的酥麻舒爽，让他战栗不已。穴里被男人顶弄的感觉清晰的可怕，好像每一下都有一种灭顶的快感。  
  
他像个被玩坏的性爱玩具，浑身无力地瘫软在床上。他体内含了男人的精液，肚子都微微鼓了起来，下身两片阴唇被肏得肿了一倍有余，合都合不拢，中间露出一点诱人的艳红穴肉，原本小小一颗的阴蒂被磨得又大又挺，直突突地挺立着，微张的阴唇都快要遮不住它了。  
  
双眸迷离失神的布鲁斯在黑夜微弱的月光下，享受着接连不断的高潮留下的余韵，和那些浓精从体内深处流淌过的酸痒的触感。  
  
过多的浓精从被干的充血烂熟的子宫口滑过，刺激的布鲁斯身子又像过电似得加紧了双腿，仰起了修长好看的脖颈，那对似乎又大了一圈的乳房、在月光下随着他的喘息起伏着……


	8. 枇杷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一场同乐的盛宴

布鲁斯被十几名壮男不分昼夜的狂艹猛干着，被干昏过去数次，又被干醒数次，他在灭顶的快感中，昏厥，又在快感中苏醒，如此反复。  
  
他着被男人们抬起一条腿双龙，早已被肏到烂熟，充血，还灌满了精液的子宫被两个大男型强迫侵入，蜜穴里还插着男人的手指，脚和腿、大腿根被男人舔吻着，身前的玉茎射到什幺也射不出来之后，被插入了细细的玉棒，卵蛋还被男人玩弄着。  
  
男人们将布鲁斯当成了一个肉便器在尽情使用，抽出插在布鲁斯身体内的男型时，被操得合不上的蜜穴流出了潺潺的淡黄色液体，混杂着精液一同被排出，滴滴答答地落在地面上，顺着布鲁斯的腿部肌肉流到脚踝，温热的液体流经皮肤时不断提醒他目前的处境，就好像，在众人面前失禁般的羞愤与无力。  
  
越来越多的男人围上来，布鲁斯躺在一个男人身上，男人在肏着他的蜜穴，另外一个男人脱了上衣，露出结实的腱子肉，挺着腥臭的性器干进了他红肿涌出着浓精的蜜汁小嫩穴。  
  
而布鲁斯的嘴也没闲着，另外一个男人捏开他的小嘴，把自己刚在布鲁斯子宫里射出精液的性器插进了布鲁斯的小嘴里，布鲁斯被噎的难受，又尽力松开喉咙让男人享受被他深喉得快感。  
  
两只柔嫩的小手被另外两个男人抓着，被迫握着两根火热的性器撸动。  
  
另外又有两个男人趴在他的身上，吸着他的两颗骚浪的乳房。全身上下，能被奸淫的地方都被男人的大阴茎占满了。  
  
其他没有轮上的男人只能看着布鲁斯淫浪的模样打手枪，其中一个男人蛮狠地揪着他的乳头，用力拉扯，红肿的乳头被扯出老高，再啪得一声松手，两颗可怜的红豆被蹂躏地红紫通明，甚至从凹处溢出血丝。  
  
十根手指的指缝也被施虐者们拿来给阴茎做刺激，数根紫红色的硕大龟头在修长白皙的手指间来回摩擦。玩具的掌心也被流着精水的龟头抵住研磨。  
  
他的双脚也遭受到了同样的待遇，疼痛之下紧紧蜷缩的脚趾被硬生生用束缚环向脚背扯去，柔嫩的脚底以最大的面积暴露出来，而其他剩下的肌肤，还有无数的舌头在上面舔着，男人们粗糙的大舌头舔的他又酥又麻。  
  
血液滋滋地不断流出，混杂着布鲁斯凄惨的哭叫声，让男人亢奋地血脉喷张。男人搂着他的腰，一下又一下地大力撞击，每一记都是全根没入，睾丸重重地砸在布鲁斯被插得红肿的穴口，布鲁斯疼得浑身哆嗦，双腿都开始发软，可男人依旧毫不留情地狠狠干他。  
  
布鲁斯被肏成嫩红色的白嫩股间插着男人黝黑粗壮的大阴茎，肿起的穴口紧紧吞吐着男人的巨大，周围是男人内射进去，又被插的爆出来的乳白色阳精，而大阴茎根部是男人浓密的黑色阴毛，又粗又硬，每次男人连根没入的时候，都刺的布鲁斯那娇嫩的股间又痒又疼。  
  
男人粗暴地肏他，让他整个人上下癫动，每一次都被插得悬空，又重重摔落插入大阴茎，阴茎涨的极致，几乎快要撑坏蜜穴，布鲁斯咬紧嘴唇强忍痛楚和快感，死死地抱住男人。男人的阴茎就像是酒塞子，死死顶着他的腔道，防止精液流出。布鲁斯无力地歪在男人身上，两只腿根本站不稳，男人不得不抱起他的两条腿，用小孩把尿的姿势，继续插着他。  
  
布鲁斯疼得直扭身体，双丘里塞得大阴茎涨的更粗更大。男人搂着他腰又开始啪啪啪地肏，仿佛是惩罚他刚刚的忤逆，男人干得又深又狠，硕大的男型直肏到直肠口。像是被顶到从未有过的深度，布鲁斯头皮发麻地哆嗦着大腿，连呼吸都有些困难。  
  
刚刚高潮的身体敏感到不行，随着男人的抽插，全身的肌肤都泛起情欲的潮红，双丘不受控制地疯狂扭动，股间被狠肏的小嫩穴里，嫣红肿起的穴口处都是男人内射的精液，男人黝黑的大阴茎抽出的时候，还粘连出几根欲断不断的淫靡丝线。  
  
布鲁斯骑在一个中年男人的大阴茎上，嘴角还挂着一丝白浊，失神的捧着自己的一对巨乳给一根黝黑粗壮的性器乳交着。小脸又被另外一个男人扭过去，吞吃着另一个男人腥臭的肉屌。背后，一双有力的大手抱上了他的纤腰，被灌满浓精的蜜穴又被插进去了一根更粗更长的大阴茎。  
  
布鲁斯全身的重量几乎都压在阴茎上，由上至下地被雄物贯穿，男人肌肉结实的手臂抱紧他的大腿，身体被托起，就在男型快要抽离的一瞬间，再猛地放下，重重跌落在性器上，全根没入，连甬道里的精液都被插得溅出。  
  
男人才不会在乎布鲁斯的感受，埋在体内的大阴茎继续抽送，粗大的柱身碾磨他肉壁的每一寸敏感点。布鲁斯被肏得淫性大发，又开始哼哼唧唧的呻吟，并且随着肏干，两条大白腿越分越开，让男人能肏得更深。  
  
他被摆成了各种姿势肏干，一个人刚射过，另一个就补充上来，肉穴无时无刻不被性器抽插着，肚子里满是男人们的精液，烫的布鲁斯神智昏沉。肉穴里，嘴里，手里，腿窝处，胸前……能被占的地方，都被男人拿来摩擦性器。  
  
浸出汗水的身子散发出一种蛊惑人心的气味，吸引着男人们一个个想要精尽人亡的狠干着他。  
  
而插他的两个男人也因和对方的男物磨擦而快感无限。其他男人则围在四周等候，看着这个白嫩的布鲁斯，他们不介意在那个充满其他男人淫水的菊道驰骋。两个抱着布鲁斯的男人插动了一会便坐在地上，并命令布鲁斯自己动腰。  
  
尿过的男人有些嫌弃地将男型在布鲁斯的皮肤上擦了擦，而后像是看什幺肮脏的物件一般，不屑地瞟了眼被他操到失神的布鲁斯，这一批男人离开的行为像是给了其他人一个兴奋的讯号。  
  
等男人轮流插过一遍之后，布鲁斯身下已经积出了一片淫水洼，他浑身上下都是浊白的精液，嘴里，下体小穴已经无法完全合拢，晕过去没多久，又快又狠的抽插就把他给唤醒。  
  
他意识刚一回来，就浑身一个哆嗦，蜜穴一夹，夹得后面正在操高超的男人精液狂射到了他的肠道深处，烫得他双丘狂抖，小腹抽搐。然而越是这样，他的蜜穴就越饥渴了。  
  
很快就有男人发现他饱满的胸脯中间有美好的乳沟，新的阴茎跟着挤进来，另外两个挤不进来的男人攥着布鲁斯的手拼命套弄自己的大阴茎，布鲁斯一手根本攥不过来那硕大的玩意，手指的实际测量让布鲁斯身体敏感的颤抖。  
  
一个男人正在玩弄他的乳房，死命的扭搓。布鲁斯乳肉正是敏感地带，被男人尺寸惊人的阴茎摩挲得发红，下体尚未结束的清洁持续带来深深浅浅的快意，那湿漉漉红彤彤的樱乳在布鲁斯指间挤压下，色泽异常诱人。  
  
一个男人正解开衣带，似乎是想让他的嘴为他服务。另一个男人正用尺寸大得惊人的机巴对准他的雌乳，在撩拨他的荫睇。还有一个男人接替了刚才射在他蜜穴里的男人，正把阴茎狠狠插进他不断吞吐着的肉穴内。  
  
 在场的所有人，视线都落在已经一丝不挂的布鲁斯的身上。他的身体被操得高高仰起，胸前白嫩浑圆的乳房不断跳动着射奶。两条腿被掰开，足尖绷直，小腿痉挛。两片被人拉开的大肉唇像是一朵含苞待放的玫瑰。正咕叽咕叽地往外喷水。  
  
蜜穴则被硕大的阴茎撑平了，光溜溜的吞吐着这根巨物，被插得溢出了白色的泡沫。布鲁斯知道看着自己的目光都是那么赤裸裸的昭示着阴欲。虽然心里是不愿意的，但是他的身体根本就没办法做出反抗，光是想象着那样银荡的场景，就让布鲁斯又喷了一股霪水，侵湿了前面那个男人的阴茎。  
  
 他的雌乳开始饥渴地收缩，亢奋地更加汹涌地吐出霪水。风骚放浪的姿态，让所有人的口水一发不可收拾：“刚才很爽吧！你来这里是当发泄工具给男人骑给男人操的，来受罪而不是来享受的，动你的腰，好好伺候老子的老二。”  
  
这时又一个男人上前，把布鲁斯的头扭过一边，把男物塞入他的美艳小嘴内狠抽，布鲁斯被三个男人猛烈地攻击着，身子也被带动得抖动剧烈，两个乳头也硬挺地立着。又有两个男人等不及要布鲁斯的手也服伺他们的老二。  
  
布鲁斯觉得插进自己蜜穴里的阴茎一根比一根大，把他一次次撑到最大的蜜穴持续扩张。他好像只跳出鱼缸的鱼，翻着白眼大声喘息，被操得眼冒金星一片朦胧，脑子逐渐混沌，除了用来享受身体各个部位的快感和高超以外没用任何作用。  
  
骚穴同时吃到两根阴茎，快要裂开般的饱和感让布鲁斯爽得脚趾绷紧，叫床的声音都变了调子，眼睛失焦而迷离，被捣干奸到失神，淫荡的身体完全化作一汪欢爱的春水，他几乎能听见持续不断喷射的爱液被搅弄得噗嗤作响的声音。  
  
看到眼前出现了紫黑的大宝贝，青筋交错的纹理下似乎蕴含着强大的爆发力，不由自主地欢喜吸咬起来，欲望的脉动贯穿他的喉咙，刮过敏感的上颚……  
  
布鲁斯现在一身白嫩的娇躯服伺着五个粗壮的男人，蜜穴吸吮着两个男人的老二，阴道里塞着一具玉势，口中受着另一具男物的疼爱，两只玉手为另外两个男人手淫，布鲁斯忍受着同时被五个男人奸污淫乐，鼻息及口腔充斥男人精液的腥臭味，内心痛苦万分，觉得自己十分低贱。  
  
布鲁斯被两个狂野的壮男夹在中间，身下的两处肉穴被占的满满的，两个怒涨的男型以不同的速度狠狠干着那两处滑腻温暖的骚穴。被两名身材健硕的壮男禁锢着的布鲁斯蓦然嘴巴张的大大的，白皙好看的身子剧烈的颤栗了几下，被绑住的玉茎射不出来，胀成了深红色，只溢出了不少黏腻的清液，布鲁斯再次被干到了高潮。  
  
男人们如同打桩机一般啪啪啪啪啪的将肿胀骇人的性器狠狠肏进布鲁斯不断分泌出霪水的花穴深处，那股像是要把布鲁斯操死的狠劲与力度：“好！做得好！想不到你这麽淫荡大食，一次能同时招待五个男人，这里一百个男人你今晚可以全部侍候了。”  
  
身材高大魁梧的男人托着布鲁斯挺翘柔嫩的臀瓣，放慢了大阴茎肏穴的速度，却比刚才更大力的撞击着布鲁斯的花穴，次次狠插到底，恨不得连两个沉甸甸的囊袋都挤进去。正在高潮中的布鲁斯嘴巴和眸子都张的大大的，只能发出断断续续的呜咽声。  
  
大汉看着布鲁斯被壮男们围攻着，布鲁斯现在口含性器，嘴角流着白浊的精液，两腿间也边被抽插边流着精液，这种风情真是无比吸引，所有男人都被他迷住，要等再久也愿意。  
  
“唔唔…”布鲁斯听到要和一百个男人交合，吓得蜜穴一紧，插在里两的两根立时喷射，布鲁斯也射了出来。男人不断的摇晃着他那东西越来越深入，直到最后在原本就挤满了液体的肚子里加了量，而前面的人也射了。他艰难的想移动身体，可惜太痛了。  
  
每动一下都像经历了蹂躏一样痛的撕裂他的神经，那是被插破了的蜜穴传来的阵阵的痛。男人捏着他的小额，布鲁斯便顺从的张开了柔唇，把男人猩红的大男型含了进去，一股咸醒的味道压到了舌根。  
  
被迫吃着男人性器的布鲁斯眼角流下泪水，伸出嫩红的小舌头舔着那人冠沟处的屌皮。被男人带着从茂密丛林中的根部，舔到顶端，舔完了男人马眼里溢出的腺体液，把男人的性器舔的油光水亮。  
  
埋在男人腥臭胯下卖力的深喉着，粗壮的性器在布鲁斯的柔唇里不断出没，来不及吞咽的口水随着大阴茎抽送的速度被带出来。两个人抓着他的胸，一个人叼着一个乳头津津有味地吸着，手也不停的挤压着他的乳房，让他的乳房持续的飙出奶水，许多人看着这场面哈哈大笑。  
  
被男人压着狠干，肉穴被被捣弄出大股大股滑腻的霪液，被绑住玉茎的布鲁斯，再次被干到了高潮，却射不出来，不断的哀鸣抽搐，身子被男人炙热的巨根不断的贯穿，失神的面庞布满汗水，泛红的也眼角也溢出了生理性的泪水。  
  
各种刺激让他的全身肌肉都不受控制地抖动着。布鲁斯口中挂着口水，不断的阴声浪叫。他打着哆嗦，泄得死去活来，魂魄几乎都要被抽空了。  
  
这时其他的男人也忍不住了，用它们的男型分别抵在了布鲁斯奶孔前，来回摩擦：：“小骚货！你看你这淫荡样子，是多想被男人的大鸡吧捅穿再被人干出水来？看你这大奶子，又肥又淫荡就活该被人摸、被人尽情揉搓再给吸出奶水来，你前面这小鸡吧是不是还能射尿？你看看着地上，还有你尿的印子呢！”  
  
奇异的快感让布鲁斯的胸部上下抖动起来，他大口喘着气，而男人则旋转摩擦着他白嫩的乳头。布鲁斯只觉得乳头被摩擦得火辣辣的痛，然而痛过之后，就是跟双丘和雌乳中被插一样的快感。  
  
他的乳头也变得跟下身的两个肉洞一般的银荡敏感了。 随着奶孔被持续的搅动扩张，布鲁斯叫得跟发情的动物没有任何的区别。他一对跳动着的雪白硕乳已经鼓得像是两个大皮球，亟待吐出里面的乳汁。然而被扎紧的乳头只能泌出细丝一般的乳液，根本没办法让他喷个爽。  
  
嘴角流下透明的津液，今天这已经是不知道第多少个插进他淫穴内卖力耕耘的男人了。布鲁斯不知道高潮了多少次，他只知道自己没有休息，一直都被使用着：“呜——”  
  
男人突然低头咬住了布鲁斯红肿的大樱乳，上面还挂着其他男人的精液，一阵剧烈的酥麻快感，迅速窜遍了全身！大手抓着布鲁斯饱满的肥臀用力掰开，正被高潮中的淫穴收缩服侍着的性器，猛的狠力往前一插！凶狠的破开里面痉挛着裹着蜜汁的大量淫肉，“呜！！——”怀里的布鲁斯被插的身子弓起，眼眸睁大、惊恐……  
  
被干到了不能更深的地方，那娇嫩无比，又敏感异常的子宫淫核。绝顶高潮中的身子又加上了受不住的战栗，喉咙里什幺声音也发不出来。  
  
后庭密穴被不断地疯狂扩张、搅动着，扑天盖地的压迫感和痛感自后方传来，一下又一下，痛楚自尾椎末端蔓延全身。布鲁斯眼前一片昏暗，身体无法适应如此野蛮的攻击，上气不接下气地几乎喘不过来。  
  
男人大手抓着布鲁斯的嫩双丘，用力的揉着，啃咬着布鲁斯红肿的香甜樱乳，感受着布鲁斯嫩滑柔弱的身子带来的极致享受。布鲁斯被男人干的连挣扎的力气都没有，只能张大了红唇，眼眸无助的呐喊。  
  
“呜呜……”破碎的呻吟吸引着周围的男人全都加入到这场奸淫中来，一波又一波滚烫的精液射到布鲁斯的肚子里把他的肚子射的都鼓了起来。他呻吟着，扭着腰配合着肏着他的男人们。布鲁斯似乎能听到那些精液被这个男人性器搅拌出的咕叽、咕叽声。  
  
黏腻的淫液声带着令男人兽欲爆发的扑哧扑哧声，不绝于耳。蜜穴和小嘴时时刻刻都被阴茎塞得满满的，两只手也分别握着两根阴茎不停歇的为男人们撸动，手酸了也丝毫不敢懈怠只恨自己身上只有两个洞不够男人们肏，他的乳头更是被毫无技巧的啃噬吸得都肿起来了，只要轻微的触碰就会带来巨大的疼痛。  
  
突起的胸部被咬的发疼，可是正在玩他的胸部的男人毫不留情，最后甚至忍不住了双手将两只雪白抓住捏成球之后又用衣带绑着，赫然把形成的沟壑当做骚穴一样开始狠命的抽插：“唔啊啊——”  
  
男人身上的软肉都被磨破了，其他男人却纷纷效仿，将大腿腋窝都用衣带绑着形成一个可供抽插的口子，不知道多少跟大阴茎在这具身子上面抽插着释放着欲望，一股接一股的精液全射在布鲁斯的身上，让他像是穿上了一件由精液做成的衣裳一样。  
  
无声的呐喊，弓着身子大张着双腿，供那些男人男人奸淫。嘴角不断溢出的口水，从未有过的灭顶高潮。  
  
瘫软的布鲁斯眼眸里没有一丝焦距，嘴角淌着口水侧着头，无意识的战栗着，红肿的樱乳在男人的大手中不断变幻出不同的形状。葡萄大的硕大红樱乳，颤巍巍，肥嘟嘟的。自从被抓到了这里，布鲁斯的双腿就没合拢过，以后怕是也合不拢了，每天都被无数的男人轮奸，身子也被调教的越来越淫荡。  
  
一圈壮汉射完最后一波浓精后退下，后面的壮汉补上，又是无数的阳精射到他敏感的身子上。到几圈壮男都射完之后，布鲁斯全身几乎都被覆盖上了乳白也的浓稠液体，被将近二十个饥渴的壮汉肏开了身子，壮汉们蕴含着淫欲的阳精从他身子上张开的每一个毛孔中渗入，渗进了他的血肉里。  
  
合不拢的股间嫩穴里，不断缓缓溢出被男人们内射的浓白的精液，在股间流淌成了一个淫靡的水洼。白皙娇嫩的大腿内侧，还留着嫣红的指印，同样的指印在他挺翘饱满的翘臀上，饱满丰润的大奶上，都留下了痕迹。  
  
布鲁斯被干的两眼发白，剧烈痉挛，男人们几乎每个人都在他身上发泄了两三次。小嘴都被肏肿了，两个被性器过度使用的小嫩穴更是肿的不成样子，可是那样却更加敏感，敏感到男人一插入就想高潮。  
  
刚才被干到射尿的小阴茎现在疲软着，什幺也射不出来。肚子微微鼓起，里面都是被男人们内射进去的浓精，车内萦绕着浓郁的麝香气息。终于在他子宫里射完最后一波的男人粗喘着把疲软的性器抽了出来，瞬间，大股腥臭的浓精，不同男人的精液从布鲁斯鼓起的肚子里涌了出来。  
  
布鲁斯身子剧烈的战栗着，张大了嘴巴，只有喘息的份儿。嘴角溢出的精液越来越多，胃里的精液也盛不下了。身子酸胀到了极限，让他失去神智的快感一直持续着，身子仿佛变成了一只巨大的淫器，等待着巨根阳物的插入，内射。  
  
被连续奸淫了两天两夜的布鲁斯，失神的躺在软榻上，白皙的胸膛起伏着，柔软的墨发被汗水浸湿，几缕贴在脖颈前胸处，汗湿的身子上布满了嫣红青紫的吻痕。  
  
敏感到极致的红肿蜜汁小嫩穴里不断涌出股股温热的白浆，吐着白液的小洞就直截了当的暴露在了众人眼前。


	9. 榴莲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前方重口，有内脏离体

此时的布鲁斯甚至已经不能算是一个人了，倒更像一具完美的人形性器，他敞着腿被串在木马上不断晃荡，肠肉不知疲倦的裹住巨大淫贱的舔吮。他的身体在被轮后一直没有恢复原样，松松垮垮的豁开一个硬币大小的洞口，至少要裹两根按摩棒才能得到满足。  
  
卡尔嫌弃他的屄太松，倒是对他身上其他的洞颇有兴趣，日复一日的开拓着。  
  
不知是巧合还是故意为之，当初卡尔对布鲁斯进行改造时，他的阴道做的比一般女性要短，子宫口也更浅，就连最普通的中号按摩棒都能轻易捅到他的子宫口，更别提那粗长到难以置信的尺寸惊人的性器了。  
  
每一次交合那脆弱的子宫口都会被完全插开，让异物毫无阻碍的插进柔嫩的宫腔。久而久之，这处生育器官已经完全变成了一个性容器，原本紧窒的子宫口和他的穴口一样不知羞耻的合不拢嘴，里面的子宫内壁更是闻到男人的味道就开始痒得不住流水。  
  
卡尔伸出食指，丝毫不需要用力就直接从被操烂了的宫口插了进去，坚硬的指甲顺着宫腔内壁浅浅划过，便立刻感受到那层软肉骚浪的抖动。他像是突然想到了什么，露出一个恶劣的笑容，轻声引诱的问道：“哪里痒？拉出来你自己抓好不好？”  
  
布鲁斯早已被这样陌生又激烈的刺激弄得神志不清，哪里还听得清他的话，只是本能的胡乱点头，腿根神经质的抽搐着。  
  
卡尔看着这样的布鲁斯，食指牢牢勾住宫口固定，拳头在那条狭窄的肉道里缓缓张开，四指托住那布满粘膜的柔嫩器官轻轻拉拽，像是给孕妇接生一样将一团活生生的、还在跳动的软肉从它原本的位置拖出来，一点点滑进阴道里。  
  
纵使布鲁斯神识昏乱的沉溺在性欲中，此时也感觉出一丝从未有过的胀痛，却想不出那只手在自己体内做着怎样骇人的举动。只能皱着眉轻声呜咽着，早已被驯服的身体毫无反抗的敞开来，任由它的主人动作。  
  
甚至当子宫不合常理的在阴道里滑动时，他那被调教的淫贱无比的身子还能从中得到奇异的快感。卡尔满意的看着这个像肉红色气球一样的子宫，慢慢撤开包裹住它的手，那团裹着黏膜的滑溜溜的肉球滑落了出来。  
  
异样的摩擦让布鲁斯浑身哆嗦，对于从未遭受过这样的对待的软嫩器官，这已经是极大的刺激了，钝痛、骚痒和宫颈被不断拉扯的酸疼几乎要将布鲁斯逼疯，他甩着头发出尖利的哭叫。  
  
他不停的求饶，却根本不知道自己在求什么。  
  
卡尔却并不满意于此，他不知做了什么手脚，原本深入布鲁斯体内的按摩棒陡然变得更为粗大，随着一个深顶几乎要顶进布鲁斯的胃里。肠壁却死死绞住那根肆虐的柱子，想要减缓这样的势头。  
  
布鲁斯呜叫了一声，几乎是瞬间绞紧了肠道，不等他放松下来，卡尔趁着肠肉紧缩痉挛的时候猛地抽出了按摩棒，将那一寸寸裹住按摩棒的肠子通通带了出来，在菊穴外形成了一条约十公分长的暗红色肉条。  
  
那肠子可怜兮兮的挂在菊穴外面，里面的精液和肠液顺着脱出的这截肉肠淅淅沥沥的往下滴，有些甚至滴到了前面同样垂挂在体外的子宫黏膜上。  
  
布鲁斯抖得根本停不下来，子宫和肠子全都挂在外面，好像肚子已经被操空了，里面空荡荡的什么也没有。更可怕的是，随着菊穴被猛操的强烈快感，他却完全感觉不到本应有的酸痛了。  
  
在肠子被肏出来的那一刻，他甚至感受到了前所未有的灭顶高潮，就连前面被淫虐的阴道都爽的潮喷出大片屄水来，骚臭的尿液顺着宫颈哗哗淋在通红的子宫上，再从圆滑的子宫壁上淌下来，像是一口奇特又淫秽的黄色喷泉  
  
卡尔嫌弃的轻轻戳了戳那被尿的脏兮兮的子宫，布鲁斯那还沉浸在高潮余韵中异常敏感的身子也跟着颤抖，阴道里的残尿还在顺着肉壁不停地往下滴。肉腔内涌出大量粘稠腥臊的屄水，在子宫外膜上黏糊糊的滑落下来，被堵住的性器也跟着可怜的抖动起来。  
  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，他仿佛已经彻底认命了，承受痛苦折磨已经成为习惯，他也已经理所应当的接受了这一切，不想再挣扎。  
  
身体的各项功能逐渐进入沉寂状态，记忆慢慢模糊，象被雨水浸湿的旧报纸，相互交错纠缠，丧失了原有的清晰轮廓。  
  
过去、现在、未来，似慢慢退去的潮汐，带走喧哗，也带走激情。所有的爱恨都已枯萎，似凋谢的花，无声地自枝头萎落，心不再疼痛，也不再有感动。  
  
卡尔看着布鲁斯掉落在外的器官，随手将两枚小孩拳头般大的镂空圆球拿了过来，圆球的中央藏有一枚小铃，轻轻一摇便会叮叮作响。  
  
硕大的镂空圆球很快就被卡尔连同肠道一起，塞入了布鲁斯的後穴内，柔嫩的媚肉在彻底吞噬下两颗圆球之後完闭合了起来，甚至还泛著点点水光。  
  
而后，卡尔取来了一根银色的长针，针后连着长长的透明粗线，线也不知道是用什么材料制成的。卡尔把线穿进针里，慢条斯理地打上一个结，又会回到布鲁斯的身后：“看来你已经知道这些东西会用在什么地方了。”  
  
手里的银针从那布鲁斯性器的一边狠狠地扎了下去，锋利尖细的银针残忍地穿透了卡尔的性器，一直从性器的另一边穿了出来。布鲁斯睁大了惊恐的眼睛，看着自己的性器竟然被卡尔用银针穿透，闪亮的银针尖端带着一滴血珠从自己性器的下部露了出来。  
  
“再来一根！”卡尔狞笑着又将一根银针扎进了那布鲁斯的性器里，与刚才那根交叉着一起穿透了布鲁斯的生殖器。残酷而可怕的折磨几乎使他立刻就要发疯了，他大声地惨叫哀嚎，很快就又失去了知觉。  
  
卡尔的手摸上布鲁斯紧绷的臀部，仅仅是这个动作，就让布鲁斯的身体一颤彻底崩溃了。昔日的骄傲被他抛之于脑后，心里只剩下本能和绝望。  
  
“很怕吗？可是我还没开始呢!”卡尔的手滑到布鲁斯的白色双丘间，用手指划过那条窄缝。  
  
只听布鲁斯一声惨叫，那根针已经对穿过他的两片白丘。随着卡尔手部的拉高，那根被抽出的透明线已经沾染上了鲜红的颜色。  
  
那根针还在不停地刺穿着布鲁斯的双丘，随着针数的增加，他的双丘渐渐被并拢了。布鲁斯的叫声一声比一声惨烈，一声比一声痛苦。他的手握成拳，指甲深深插入手心，鲜红的血染红了他的指缝。  
  
卡尔连手也没有停，继续着他的缝合工作，直到布鲁斯的双丘被线密密麻麻地缝在一起不留半点缝隙，打上最后一个结后，剪掉多余的线。  
  
满意地看了眼布鲁斯深藏著两枚圆球的後穴，卡尔取来一些棉花，堵住了布鲁斯柔嫩的花穴，然後往外面糊上了一层黏胶，温热的黏胶初一接触到布鲁斯花穴附近柔嫩的肌肤时，对方的股间仍是忍不住微微一阵收缩，但是很快墨绿色的黏胶就渐渐凝固，彻底封住了那个吐露著些许棉花的洞。  
  
封住了布鲁斯的双穴和花茎，卡尔自然不会放过布鲁斯其他的地方。  
  
他微笑著掐开了布鲁斯微张的嘴，然後往里面慢慢地塞入了一大团洁白的棉花，将对方齿间露出的些许棉纱往里面压入之後，卡尔这才松了手，又搓了两团棉花塞入布鲁斯的耳孔之中，用黏胶将其封住。  
  
但是这还不够，他看著布鲁斯因为受到严密拘束而微微扭的身体，内心里畸形的欲望变得愈发强烈。只有狠狠折磨这具身体，让布鲁斯的欢笑而泪水都被自己所掌控，他才能感到彻底拥有对方。  
  
“呵呵，有趣的事还没开始呢，亲爱的玩偶。”  
  
卡尔望了望蜜穴被棉花塞满，下身遭禁，后穴被封堵的布鲁斯，满意的说道：“下一步就可以切割四肢了。”


	10. 椰子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手术后的装饰品

等卡尔将布鲁斯抱出那间黑暗的房子时，就好像是在抱一只洋娃娃。  
  
布鲁斯的四肢都被切断了，手臂从手肘切断，两腿从大腿切断，切口圆润，覆盖着薄薄的肌肤，看上去十分脆弱的样。  
  
他被套上了项圈，被切除声带的他无法说话，只能发出呻吟和喘息。上下牙被套上了一层胶状物，将他的牙锋囫囵包裹在其中，这样他咬下去的时候除了会有略微的疼痛，其他完全没有咬破东西的可能。  
  
他的乳头被注射了催乳剂，不但像女人一样隆起，而且可以产乳。原本极致有型的肌肉消失不见，取而代之的是如玉凝脂。  
  
卡尔对布鲁斯的肛门进行了扩张调教，不但可以轻松容纳成年男性的拳头，而且弹性惊人，能够如同处子一样紧致。而阴囊则进行了入珠，只要按下开关，就可以让他欲仙欲死。  
  
亲了亲布鲁斯的眼睛，卡尔将布鲁斯他的专属座位上，那是一个粗大的钢柱，半截处联结着两个里面覆盖着天鹅绒的钢圈，钢圈之上，是两片弧形的钢板，可以用来分开两瓣双丘，再向上则是从腋下穿过的钢条，固定身体。  
  
布鲁斯的两腿被套在钢圈上，而上身被钢柱上的皮带固定，性器气势雄伟的挺立在两胯之间，但在阴囊的衬托下，却显得短小可爱了。许久没有得到发泄的阴囊就像两个小西瓜垂在大腿根部，鼓囊囊的撑得皮肤发紫发红，里面的液体清晰可见，稍微碰触一下，都会让布鲁斯全身战栗，痛哭不止。  
  
这会儿布鲁斯的性器阴囊都被压在坐垫上，哪怕是最轻微的震动，也让布鲁斯感觉到阴囊仿佛要裂开一般的痛苦，他全身都在抖颤，短胖的四肢挣扎着，但却是毫无作用的反抗。  
  
布鲁斯的性器中被插入了二指粗的导尿管，连接着挂在吊钩上的大型吊瓶，吊瓶中满满的一瓶不是别的，正是卡尔的尿液，顺着导尿管灌注到布鲁斯本就饱涨不堪的膀胱中，而布鲁斯舒张的膀胱口则不断地流出尿液，沿着导尿管的缝隙滴滴答答地渗透出来，一不会儿铺着吸水海绵的坐垫弄得透湿。  
  
布鲁斯的腰身激烈的摇晃扭动着，潺潺的淫水从空虚的肛门中流出，将肛口染得晶亮，媚肉寂寞的蠕动着，渴望着被粗大的性器贯穿，却只能瘙痒难耐的相互摩擦着。那仿佛碎裂一样的痛感让布鲁斯再也无法克制地惨叫出声，但在这痛苦地哀嚎中，却又夹杂了一些快感的呻吟，昭显了布鲁斯那隐藏在痛苦之下的愉悦。  
  
卡尔低笑一声伸手拨弄了一下布鲁斯的阴囊，引起布鲁斯一声抽气声和喉间毫无遮掩的哽咽。  
  
卡尔现在已经握不住布鲁斯的阴囊了，他在这两个水球上抓揉着，绷紧到了极限的皮肤几乎无法再有丝毫的延伸性，甚至可以看到其间的血管。  
  
将手指插入布鲁斯的口中，舌头立即缠绕上来，娴熟地吮吸吞吐着，手指被湿润之后，在嫩红的菊穴中浅浅地抽插着。这完全无法满足饥渴的肛穴，媚肉几乎是欣喜若狂地缠绕上来，肛穴紧紧吮吸着对它而言聊胜于无的两根手指，卡尔一时之间竟是无法抽出了。  
  
“这幺饥渴啊，骚成这样，一刻都离不开我吗？”  
  
卡尔的手指在菊穴中狠狠地抽插起来，带出一股股泉涌般的淫水和依依不舍地翻出肛穴的媚肉，另一只手则插入到布鲁斯口中，肆意翻搅，拉扯着无处躲闪的舌头：“真是个小骚货。”  
  
卡尔低笑起来，亲昵地咬了咬他的耳朵：“现在，你是我一个人的了。”


End file.
